The mummy  A supernatural AU
by Lisea18
Summary: My adpatation of The Mummy. Dean and Sam are looking for Hamunaptra the secret city, Cas is a Madjai guarding the place... have fun!  Destiel
1. Chapter 1

The mummy– Part I

Cross over between Supernatural and The mummy. (you don't need to know The mummy to enjoy the story… at least I hope lol)  
>DeanCastiel, Sam/Ruby  
>warnings: Dean's potty mouth XD, characters death (minor, and only people dead in the show… what do you mean almost everyone is dead and it's not helping ? XD)<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor The mummy, I'm just having fun.

Since I can't speak old Egyptian or current Egyptian to save my life please pretend "lfsdjf ldfjsj" is Egyptian thank you .

Oh and English isn't my native language so please bear with any mistakes T_T you can point them out to me, I will correct them ^^  
>A special thanks for LadyValtaya who betaed this fic.<p>

*** The mummy: A supernatural AU ***

"Oh crap" muttered Dean under his breath as his back collided with a wall.

He was stuck in a dead end. He had no more bullets, not that they worked on the thing but hey, he always felt more protected knowing he could shoot something. Un-strapping the knife at his waist, he crouched slightly, ready to struggle till the end like his father taught him. At least Sammy had managed to escape, if he could buy him more time to run for it, then so be it.

He gulped down as the thing turned the corner and spotted him, even without eyes. Creepy.

"Yeah that's it asshole, come closer so I can strangle you with your bandages," he provoked, his own bravado mainly serving the purpose of making him feel, well, braver.

Anyone in his situation would think this couldn't be happening. Like come on, a mummy rising from the dead and fully attending to eat people to go back to its original form? Seriously. He had seen one of the other archeologist team transform from meaty human to dehydrated corpse. Not pretty. But Dean wasn't just anybody; he was Dean Winchester, brother of one Sam Winchester who was a crack at Archeology and son of John and Mary Winchester a well known team of archeologist too. He had had his fair share of that-is-only-a-legend-curse-it-cannot-happen happening.

The mummy raised its hand to grab him and Dean promptly cut it off. Feeling overjoyed as the appendage fell to the ground with a thump. Then he had to fight a very unmanly shriek as it began to fucking crawl to him, grabbed his ankle and pulled.

"You fucking mother fucker piece of shit!" he yelled, shaking his leg erratically to try and get rid of the skeletal hand happily tugging on his jeans.

"lsjdfi jslfjq dmfoisdf mùdoifmsf"

Dean blinked. Where was Sammy when he needed him huh? Like when a mummy was trying to communicate to tell him whether or not he would end up being sucked dry for dinner.

"ljsdf psidfpos mldjflsj fpdefiood Lucifer"

"What the fuck? Can't you speak English like everyone else huh?" growled Dean.

He was still trying to get rid of the hand currently climbing his leg, at the same time as avoiding any attempt from the mummy to come too close. For all he knew the walking curse was telling him to surrender gently and get eaten for the greater good. Like hell.

"dlksjf osdifsj sdlkfjslijdf"

"Stop speaking in ancient Egyptian or something! It's dead language man!"

And Dean promptly began to chuckle at his own involuntary joke.

"Dead language, and you're like totally dead yet still speaking, ya get it?" he asked the mummy as he plunged to the ground and rolled away from the thing that had been inches from catching him.

But once again he was cornered, back fully pressed to the wall, creepy hand still climbing up and impeding his movements as it clutched his knee. And now the mummy was on him again, too close and he couldn't run away anymore. In a last rebuttal he stabbed it right on the chest only to have the knife go between fleshless ribs. He closed his eyes; chin tilted up even as his last hour had rang. He thought of Sammy and hoped he would be safe and manage to find a way to send that fucking mummy back to the dead. But it was his beloved nerdy little brother, of course he would manage.

And then a hand closed on his shoulder and he fell backwards with a yelp. Was that what dying felt like? Falling? He got a mouthful of sand as he ungracefully connected with the ground. God dammit he hated sand! He hoped his eyes muttering about asshole gods making hell or heaven a fucking desert, turned on his back, spitting sand and was met with two incredibly blue eyes staring at him. They kinda stood out as they were lost in a sea of dark clothes covering face and body and a mop of wild dark hair, he could barely see anything but them.

"fdsi fklshd ùmfio lkdfqs efrzef"

"Oh for fuck sake! English dammit English!" he yelled.

"We have to go before it comes for you," hurried the young man, his voice like gravel.

Unceremoniously he hurled Dean on his feet and pushed him forward, visibly adamant about leaving now. The roar coming from inside the grave seemed to be agreeing, indeed they had to move.

"Wait wait Sammy? Where is Sam? Who are you?" asked Dean, trying his best to lock his knees and stop the man from dragging him.

How one smaller than him and looking rather slender could be so fucking strong? Not to mention the vice like grip he had on his leg.

"Your brother his safe with my brethren Uriel, and my name is not of import."

Dean felt relief flow through him as he heard his brother was ok. At least for the moment. Because he didn't have a clue about that man all dressed in black, and seriously wasn't that just screaming he was bad? Who wore black and hide his face huh? Furthermore they had been attacked twice already by men wearing the same outfit.

"Who the fuck are you!" he yelled, throwing a punch.

The dude took it, his head barely moving with the blow.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," he said, voice so low it was almost a growl.

Dean blinked at that peculiar answer. And could the man just stop gripping his leg already? He froze. Because the man was in front of him, sure totally in his personal space, but with both arms crossed on his chest. Dean gave a very manly shriek as he realized the hand gripping his upper tight was none other than the mummy's one.

"Tell that fucking thing to stop groping me!" he shouted as he began to furiously yank on a bony wrist.

The cryptic man pulled on the fingers, breaking them and yanked hard enough for the hand to finally let go. Then he simply tossed it away and pushed Dean between the shoulder blades once again, urging him to move forward. Since Sam was with the dude's relative Dean decided that he was going to play nice and follow. He gulped as he noticed the skeletal hand slowly getting itself back together and crawling toward them.

As usual everything had started with something small and innocent looking and now the shit hit the fan. Typical. This was the Winchester's curse.

**** Weeks before ****

_If you asked Dean how exactly he had managed to get his hands on that little golden box, he would tell you he had stumbled upon it. Which essentially meant: the box had been thrown at him by an angry dude whose girlfriend he had been hitting on. It happened. It wasn't his fault he had a thing for ladies right? And she had been looking all lonely and ready to have some fun, not his fault if the dude didn't take good care of her. Not his fault she hadn't told him she had a boyfriend. _

_He had kept the box to use it as a gift for a random chick. It looked nice enough: made in gold, lots of funny looking drawings on it, Egyptian maybe. Too nice in fact. The dude had certainly stolen it, or maybe won it at poker or something. Anyway since it had collided, rather harshly, with his head, now it was his. It was certainly an old Egyptian thing taken from a grave, it was commonplace to raid graves. _

_Hands in pockets he strolled in the big yet stuffy library. Without minding the people pouring over books, nor those sending him curious looks as he didn't exactly fit in, he went straight for the back door where the books and artifacts waited to be classified. Surely enough Sam was there, looking like a five years old in a candy store. Well a __normal__ five years old, because at that age Sam was already a bookworm, so right now he only looked like his old five years old self when dad brought him back a book from some obscure corner of the world. _

_"Hey Sam, found something interesting?" he called. _

_"There are a few leads; I think killing that thing won't be too hard." _

_Dean dropped on a chair, feet unceremoniously probed on the table and books. This was the family business: protecting people from curses and creatures. _

_"Are ya idjits already looking for troubles?" wondered Bobby, pretty much their surrogate father._

_He was the library's owner and was always more than happy to have Sam help him out. He used to be their dad's best friend. A bit rough around the edges he was in fact very kind and dedicated to his job. Grumbling he pushed Dean's feet off the table, sending him a look that promised hell if he dared put them back on his precious books. _

_Grumbling Dean pulled out the golden box and took a closer look. It was rather odd to say the least. He couldn't read Egyptian to save his life, hey he knew latin that was enough. Maybe the thing was a rich girl's jewel box? Turning it around in his fingers he was puzzled as how the fuck it opened. Maybe not a jewel box then. Something to keep secrets in it? _

_As Dean put pressure randomly on the symbols the thing clicked and opened, taking the form of a star. A paper was neatly folded inside it. Carefully, Sam's nagging about treating ancient stuff too harsh was paying off, he unfolded it and stared. Was that a treasure map? Neat! _

_"Sammy, I found our next mission," he called, waving his brother and surrogate father over. _

_"Holy cow Dean! That's… that's Hamunaptra!" _

_Whatever was Hamanupthing, Dean was totally going. _

*** Now ***

He had escaped death by mummy all thanks to that strange man, dressed in all black. And now they were waiting. In a sort of barn. Dean wasn't a man who fidgeted. Because men didn't fucking fidget. Period. But couldn't this guy lay off the staring? How long was he going to keep at it? This was unnerving and Dean was craving a nice meal and beer and instead he was stuck in a stinking sticky place with two camels and the creepy guy waiting for Sammy and a certain Uriel. And the camels where better company! He licked his mouth, his lips dry. And suddenly a gourd was pressed against his hands.

"Thanks man! I'm so thirsty!"

Uncapping the gourd he took a large gulp, some water dripping down his chin. He had half a mind of emptying the rest of it on his head to cool off a bit. As if guessing his intention, the awkward dude's gravelly voice stopped him.

"Be parsimonious. Water is more precious than gold," deadpanned the blue-eyed man, his gaze unwavering.

Sending him a dirty look, Dean obliged. He made a show of capping the gourde and settling it gently on the floor. The guy didn't even blink.

"When are my brother and that Uriel guy arriving again? You're not lying to me are you?" he glared at him suspiciously, "because if you touch one hair of my little brother's head I'm skinning you alive."

"We have only been here for ten minutes, Dean."

"I know that! But what tells me I can trust you? Your lot fucking attacked us!"

Dean was up and breathing hard now, hands balled up, ready to punch. Slowly, eyes still glued to his green ones, the man stood up and came to him step by step, he was now up in his personal space, far too close for comfort.

"Some of my brethren died too. And all for nothing. You didn't listen to our warnings and awoke the creature. I dragged you out of harm's way I can throw you back in, you should show me some respect," the man told him, tone leveled and calm.

Dean kicked the sand, grumbling before sitting down again. Unnerving blue eyes were still boring into his skull.

"At least tell me your name," he argued.

"I'm not here to babysit you, I'm a soldier. And you are here now because you and your brother can help us undo what you unleashed. Be patient. My name is Castiel."

"Whoua pompous name much huh? That's quite a mouthful too, let's call you Cas, it's cooler."

Cas just stared at him unblinkingly, head slightly tilted to the right. He looked contemplative; as if Dean was a very complex puzzle he had no idea how to solve but planned to anyway even if it took him ages. Ages of fucking staring at him mind you.

** Then **

_So after discovering the nice box contained a map leading to a secret very ancient Egyptian temple they had gone to show it to Ellen. Her husband had been the head of the Museum of antiquities before passing away and Ellen had inherited it. But there had been a little accident with her daughter Jo and the map had been damaged. Hence why they were here. _

_"Really Dean? Really? Your guide is in a prison?" asked Sam, disbelieving. _

_"Hey not my fault the only person believed to know the way into your famous stupid city of the dead is in fucking prison!" _

_They had graciously paid one of the guards to take them to the person's cell. They now walked the dirty dusty path, ignoring the calls from the prisoners, some insulting, some begging. Sam looked rather put out, his kind girly heart aching for all those poor souls. Dean, manly powerful male that he was didn't give a damn. Finally they reached their destination, the prisoner immediately coming at the bars to look at them._

_"A girl?" mumbled Dean, surprised and unconvinced._

_He had surely been tricked. It wasn't possible that the only person to have seen and lived to tell the tale was a fringing girl!_

_"Don't be like that Dean, girls are very capable too," admonished Sam, looking at the messy brown hair and cleverly mischievous brown eyes. _

_"Yeah yeah, should have guessed with a sissy name like Ruby. Just thought the dude had a knack for the real rubies," mumbled Dean._

_"Helen and Jo," pointed out Sam, looking superior as Dean begrudgingly nodded. _

_He couldn't argue that one. Helen and Jo were awesome strong women and Dean was still tiptoeing around the older one whenever she had a bone to pick with him. Even if Jo was the reason they had to go looking for a guide. The dummy had tried to see if there was any secret invisible writing on the map and ended up burning a huge part of it. _

_"So what's bringing you here hot stuff?" asked the Ruby-girl._

_Her head was resting against the bars, her arms languidly passed between them, dangling. She eyed them distressfully but with a point of hope, obviously thinking they might be able to pull her out of here. _

_"We heard you know the way to –" started Dean, huge smile lighting his features at being called hot stuff. _

_"I wasn't talking to you," interrupted Ruby, rolling her eyes before settling them on Sam with a wink. _

_Sam elbowed Dean before he could say something stupid and got closer. Dean snorted a bit at seeing his giant brother folding himself, trying to look secretive and all. He pulled down his adventurer hat and placed it next to his face as he whispered. _

_"We heard you could get us to Hamunaptra" _

_"Oh yes I can, but why would I? It's a cursed city, I'm not going back." _

_"We could get you out of here," proposed Sam, his face adamant, puppy look full on. _

_"Come closer," beckoned Ruby._

_Sam did and grunted as he was shoved against the bars and kissed out of his mind. Some guards yanked Ruby away and unceremoniously dragged her to her fate, certainly hanging. Sam was kneeling there, dumbfounded. Dean was patting his shoulder proudly. _

_"You still got it in you Sammy, that's my boy," he congratulated. _

_"Get me out and you've got a deal!" yelled Ruby as she disappeared. _

_"Dean, we have to do something," urged Sam, back on his feet and already counting their money. _

_"Don't worry lover-boy, I've got a plan to get your girlfriend out," assured Dean._

_Hands in pockets he made his way to the chief, leaned against the wall and gave a jerk with his chin toward Sam, still looming around, looking almost too tall and bulk in the corridor. He had his game face on and was visibly ready to bargain for Ruby. _

_"See my brother here is a virgin," started Dean, not minding how Sam's hand fisted at his side, "and that Ruby chick totally digs him, kissing him out of the blue and all. So poor little Sammy, he's a bit slow you know, his body's one of a giant but his brain didn't follow," explained Dean, looking pitifully at his brother._

_Sam gritted his teeth but played his part, looking all giddy and embarrassed. He even went as far as stumble a bit as he reached his brother's side with the bag containing most of their money and some valuable objects they could trade. When the chief wasn't looking he mouthed "jerk" to Dean who simply winked. _

_"So that would be neat if you could let us buy the chick for, let's say 100 pounds, it's a nice deal isn't it? And you would be making a good deed, I'm sure God or Allah would be proud ya know." _

_"100 pounds to get your brother laid? That's cheap. You can go buy him a whore. I want that girl hanged, she was a pain in my ass from day one," replied the chief, showing off a vicious bite mark on his forearm. _

_Dean grunted but didn't relent, following the man to the stage where Ruby was currently having a nice necklace put around her neck, a sturdy cord that would snap her pretty cervical neat. _

_"200 pounds," proposed Dean._

_"Proceed!" ordered the chief. _

_"500 pounds," butted in Sam._

_The chief raised his hands, his men waiting obediently. _

_"Getting there, but even a good man like me wouldn't let such a criminal go without a price, I would feel really bad if I was to hear she wreak havoc because I let her go." _

_Sam was ready to offer even more money but Dean leaned toward the man, his mouth thin._

_"Listen dude, 500 pounds and a rare statuette we got and you give us the girl. Little Sammy here doesn't take very well to people telling him no. Ya don't want him to break all your bones do you?" he sweetly asked. _

***Now***

Finally after ages of waiting and being stared at, they could see two figures making their way toward them. One was really tall and broad and Dean stopped his pacing, certain it was Sam. He rushed out to great them and stopped on his track at who was accompanying his little brother.

"You!" yelled Dean, pointing at Uriel, ready for a fight.

That was the black dude who had tried to kill him when their boat had been attacked by their lot! Already he had his knife in his hand; his body had crouched in a fighting stance without him even taking notice.

"Stop it Dean, they were just trying to stop us from waking Lucifer," said Sam, stepping from behind Uriel, looking positively drained.

"And you mongrels didn't listen and brought the end on us," helpfully added Uriel.

Sam looked down, his acts weighting on him. Even if he was right, Dean wanted nothing more than punch him. It was his way to deal with guilt and the guy was a douche!

"Enough," ordered Castiel, his voice commanding.

Uriel crossed his arms defiantly but remained silent. Sam looked like a kicked puppy, venturing glances to Dean as if to check if things where ok between them. Dean shrugged, busy glaring at Uriel. He didn't want to think about all that crap. Sam had chosen to follow Rubby's lead rather than his brother's advices, resulting in him waking a fucking mummy that was visibly out to eat them all. He shivered has he remembered that Andy guy scared out of his wits, eyes less and tongue less.

"Do you have any news of the others?" he asked Cas.

"My brethren are with them. Sam had insisted in going back in to save you, Uriel was dispatched to drag him back. We will bring you to them in our village," replied Castiel.

He had already mounted his camel, Uriel following his lead, Sam mounting with him, looking really awkward. Dean stayed routed on the ground.

"Them?" he made a point to stress the word.

"You, Sam and the four who opened the sacred chest will stay with us. The mummy needs them to complete its regeneration," patiently explained Castiel, extending his hand toward Dean to have him join him on the camel.

"I didn't open the chest," argued Dean.

He slapped the offered hand away, he wasn't a frigging girl thank you very much, and begrudgingly mounted behind Cas. He grabbed the saddle and nodded once to signal he was ready, no way he was wrapping his arms around the dude.

"For someone so adamant about finding his brother after only ten minutes of separation, I'm surprised you would suggest leaving your brother behind," pointed out Castiel, making a clicking noise with his tongue that sent the camel trotting.

Dean glowered silently. He could swear the dude lips were twitching in contained amusement. Sam hid a laugh by coughing and Dean mouthed a "bitch" to him, which was answered by the usual "Jerk".

The ride was long. Very long. No one speaking. Dean was bored out of his mind. Finally after what seems hours of mindless riding into sand, he could distinguish beige and black spots. If that didn't prove to be a mirage he was really happy to have reached their destination! His attempt at signing at been met by a rather mean slap of Uriel's riding crop, which was totally unfair. He couldn't wait to hop off this camel and stretch his legs. Eating would be nice too.

It was indeed the outline of a town. The rising sun played on the oasis' water and the white stones and cob of the small habitations. The village buzzed with life even at this early hour. People were milling about in the stress, all wore in the black outfit Uriel and Castiel wore, even women. The latter were dressed as men. Dean's attention was diverted from that peculiar sight as he noticed training ground surrounded the village. People from all age and sex were busy learning and teaching hand to hand combats and shooting. Where the hell were they?

"This is the Madjai's domain. We are Hamunaptra's guardians, our sole purpose is to prevent the awakening of the creature and fight it if it ever was to rise," introduced Castiel, his voice full of pride.

"Well fuck," very eloquently replied Dean.

A masked Madjai came to Castiel, motioning behind him at a group of persons being given food and water. Dean felt relief wash over him as he recognized the team of archeologist that had entered Hamunaptra with them. Even the one the mummy had attacked, stealing his eyes and tongue, was with them, being given the necessary care. Ruby was missing, Dean shivered as he remembered how gross it had been seeing her being eaten alive by flesh eating beetles. He didn't like her but he wouldn't have wished that fate on his worst enemy.

A part of him still couldn't help being happy they got rid of her. He had foreseen her being bad luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

_After getting that Ruby out of prison they had prepared their journey to Hamunaptra. They were now travelling in a boat to get as close as possible to their destination. _

_Dean wasn't pleased. He was always ok for Sam finding a nice girl like Jess to settle with. Sam had never totally gotten over Jess being killed by the same beast that had taken their mother and later on their father. He had just married the girl when it happened. He still blamed himself, he couldn't shake the feeling he should have known the curse touched all the women in the Winchester family. As soon as Jess had taken Sam's name as her own, she had been cursed and the beast came for her during their honeymoon. _

_Even now that their Dad had killed the thing, dying in the process, they didn't know if they were free. Which meant it was risky marrying anyone… or making a child. If the baby was a girl, she could be doomed. Hopefully they were freed from the curse since the beast was dead… but they couldn't be sure until one of them married a woman or fathered a girl. _

_So Dean wasn't against Sam living again, not at all… Heck even getting some fun was good! God knew just how much the guy needed it! But this, /this/ didn't sit well with him. That Ruby bitch had successfully managed to get into Sam's pants and was now literally dragging him by the dick. It had taken less than a week for her to have Sam around her little finger, flattering him, making him feel powerful and in control. Manipulating him. And Sam fell for it, and for someone so clever he sure did a lot of stupid things when given the chance. Like playing poker and, ok raiding the other player clean, but also letting them know without really meaning to that they were going to Hamunaptra. Then telling her they were hunting creatures and breaking curses… and looking for the Book of Amun-Ra, made of pure gold and containing old incantation that could save many lives. Ruby had been ecstatic to hear that, for the gold would bet Dean. _

_He had tried to push any available girl in Sam's arms but the little bugger just wouldn't budge. It's in this quest of finding any girl other than Ruby to dump on Sam that he had learnt something that had managed to make his day even worse. A man named Crowley was the business man responsible of the other party, he had taken an archeologist named Andy with him and two adventurers that didn't look particularly nice, Brady and Gordon. He also had a full team of diggers and some fighters. That was going to be a pain. But worse than everything those rich and well prepared dude guide was no other than Bella._

_Fucking Bella._

_That hadn't helped Dean's mood one bit. Sam and he had stopped counting all the times they had nearly died because of her, or just how much she had stolen from them. So now he had two bitches to worry about, one currently wriggling on Sam's laps as she urged him to waste their bullets by teaching her how to shoot. He couldn't believe Sam was even buying the fact she wasn't already kinda used to dealing with a gun. _

_At least both dumbasses were armed when the shit hit the fan. Dean had been with Bella at the time, having a pleasant conversation, ie calling each other names and cursing, up to the point Dean threatened to strip her and dump her in the water. _

_That's when they noticed the drops of water on the deck. And the shooting started right after. In the blink of an eye oriental dudes dressed all in black were running wild on the boat, setting it on fire and trying to sink it. Noticing they weren't trying to steal anything, Dean felt dread settle in his stomach and, after checking Sam was holding his own with the bitch (who definitively knew how to shoot), he ran straight to his room to grab their stuff. _

_The place had been torn apart. Apparently those people were looking for something Dean and Sam owned. But Dean, despite what many would say, wasn't brainless and kept anything of value on him. That's why Bella was such a pain; she could steal what he had on him without him fucking noticing. He grabbed their weapons, including the precious Jerusalem oils good for rituals, purification and trapping evil son of bitches. Their dad's diary and anything they might need (making a point of taking Sam's tool kit to prevent some bitching) but clothes, it would have taken too long to gather them. _

_As he bent down to take an amulet he heard the mirror in front of him shatter and gulped. He had just unconsciously evaded a bullet aimed at his head. Great. He barely had time to say "fuck" that a black dude in dark clothes was trying to gut him. Using the knife always at his belt he parried as best he could but the man was strong. Kneeing him in the stomach and adding an elbow in the jaw he managed to distant himself. They were now circling each other and soon they were back to sparing. Dean could barely hold his own; that dude had received some serious training! _

_He cursed as the man ripped his front pocket and the half-burnt map flew in the room. In a heartbeat his assailant had snatched it and was now coming at him even more determinedly. So this had to do with Hamunaptra, figures. He winced as the man managed to lend a blow on his arm, cutting neat through the fabric of his vest and T-shirt to draw blood. _

_"lfjslk fjslijdf lsf?" growled the man. _

_Dean's total incomprehension of Egyptian must have been written all over his face because the dude switched to English right then. _

_"Where is the key?" he growled again. _

_Well it didn't make any more sense now than five seconds earlier, thought Dean, bemused. Then he noticed he had somehow managed to have his back to the door and bolted. He reached Sam in time to save him from a bullet and have him keep the black dude away by firing at him. _

_The Crowley English business man had his men shooting all over the place, holding their ground. Visibly those men weren't only after them but anyone who planned to reach Hamunaptra. Using the confusion Dean motioned at Sam they would have to jump. _

_It was with fierce satisfaction that he threw Ruby in the water, her yelp of indignation sweet music to his ears, before joining her in the fucking cold water. Sam wasn't far behind them and they swam back to shore where they looked at the burning and sinking boat. Well, they would have to sell Ruby to get camels now, Dean could live with that. _

_"Hey gorgeous!" called Bella from the other side, waving at him, "guess who has all the supplies and horses?" she taunted. _

_"Hey sweet-pie, guess who is on the wrong side of the river?" he replied, blowing her a kiss and then flipping her the finger. _

*** Now ***

Castiel and Uriel had escorted Dean and Sam to the Madjai's village where a reunion was taking place to try and deal with the mummy's awakening. The discussion had been pretty heated, Sam feeling down during the whole ordeal even thought people didn't really blame him. Ruby had taken most of the fault as she had clearly wanted Lucifer to rise. For the moment it seemed only he and Sam knew Ruby wasn't the only one to blame.

"You are all to stay here. We cannot risk Lucifer feeding off of your flesh," announced Zachariah.

He was a bald man that looked calm and collected but seemed to have a nasty side. He wasn't one you should cross. Crowley nodded but Brady and Gordon were restless, sending Andy's prone and traumatized form worried looks. The mummy had gotten to him, taking his eyes and tongue.

"You two, were you present when those idiots opened the chest?" asked Zachariah, looking at them strangely.

"We didn't open it. Only Crowley, Brady, Gordon and Andy were touched by the curse," replied Dean, hoping Sam wasn't going to add anything stupid, "but we are staying to help," he assured, hands on his hips, chin lifted slightly up.

Uriel made an undignified sound, clearly conveying just what he thought of their "help". Cas remained unmoving at his side, giving a curt nod to his chief as Zachariah's eyes fell on him.

"Fine. You may stay."

Dean glanced briefly at Cas, thankful for him siding with them. Blue-eyes simply stared at him, no expressions in their depth. The discussion went on, mainly on how they were to be guarded every moment of their life from now on. Then the Madjai tried to find a way to get their hands on an immortal weapon since no mortal ones could really hurt their adversary. And they got to have the full explanation of what exactly they were dealing with. Dean really wouldn't want to be in his little brother's shoes. Having unleashed a fringing mummy was bad enough, but this particular one? Just peachy.

Lucifer had been the Pharaoh's second son and his high priest, keeper of the dead; a very enviable role. He didn't so much mind the fact he wouldn't be Pharaoh, he was the second more powerful man of the country, could even rival with Pharaoh since he had power over the religion. That is until his father started to get interested in another religion that he sheltered and favored. Lucifer became overly jealous and they fought about that a lot, even Michael, heir to the throne, couldn't stop them from arguing.

And one day Lucifer murdered the Pharaoh in an attempt to take the throne and force his religion, ideas and views over the people.

Michael, the rightful Pharaoh now that his father was dead, wouldn't hear any of it and stopped Lucifer's plan. The priests that had helped him were condemned to be mummified alive. Some said Michael couldn't resolve himself to kill his brother and deny him access to the after-life as would be fit to his crime. But he couldn't forgive such a heinous offense either. So Lucifer was to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. His tongue was cut so he couldn't pronounce anymore misleading lies, then he was tightly wrapped in bandages and put into a sarcophagus. They filled it with flesh eating beetles that would slowly feast upon his flesh. He was to become the undead for all of eternity. As he screamed they closed the sarcophagus with a special key as he was to remain sealed forever. If he was to be released he would be a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages, powers over the sand and the glory of invincibility.

So they had a righteous bastard with incommensurable powers, invincible and aiming to conquer the world running wild. Neat. And it was their fault. Awesome. Oh and cheery on the cake that thing that never eat, never slept, never stopped was out to get Sammy and the other archeologists.

Dean sighed as he turned on his straw mattress for the hundredth time. He was now facing Sam, the little bugger sleeping peacefully as if he hadn't poke a pissed off mummy back to life. Bitch. But Dean knew better, Sam was gathering his strength for the upcoming battle. The creases between his eyes and the thin line of his mouth talked of uneasy rest.

Slowly Dean threw the covers off his body, scratched his belly and rose. He snorted as he noticed Sam's feet were poking out of his blankets even though he slept in the fetal position, giant much? With a small smile tugging at his lips he dumped his own over his resting brother, whispering softly that everything would be alright, that he would always have his back even when he was a totally moron. He glanced around briefly checking the others, Crowley and his gang sleeping with them, hadn't woke up and witness that private moment. It was very manly to take care of his little brother, mind you, but that didn't mean Dean wanted them to see that… softer side of him.

He snuck out of the house into the cold. Sometimes he hated Egypt. It was roasting him during day and congealing him at night. Just great. He nearly jumped out of the bones as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around with his gun already in his hand he resisted the urge to yell at the blue-eyed man standing uncomfortably close to him.

"Geez Cas, I nearly shoot you," he whispered hurriedly, pocketing his gun.

"I merely wished to offer you a coat," replied Castiel, his blue gaze locked on him.

You could say the guy was focused. A bit too much in Dean's book but at least he treated Sam and him rather well, unlike that Uriel douche. In fact he was one of the only friendly person around, the other too busy considering them like a burden they had to protect and like idiots who had brought apocalypse upon them. Not that they were totally wrong…

"Thanks," he said as he shrugged on the coat.

Cas was still wearing that sort of robe like uniform, all dark and looking really airy. It was also rather complicated and Dean could bet Cas had hidden lots of weaponry into the many folds. He already had two swords at his belt, at least a gun and a fusil on his back. A small stubble dusted his cheeks, proof he hadn't yet shaved, that made the marking on his cheeks and forehead stand even more out, especially with his blue eyes. A falcon was gently perched on his shoulder, picking his feathers without a care in the world, visibly pleased to be with its master. It looked cool. He had lost the turban and his hair was even wilder that Dean had imagined. He looked as if his pet messenger falcon had made a nest on his head. Dean snorted at the mental image. Cas merely tilted his head visibly puzzled at the sudden mirth that danced in Dean's eyes. His falcon gave a soft chirping and Cas petted him softly. Nice to know bird and master were as clueless as each other.

"Is that fancy birdie of yours able to fetch beer?" wondered Dean hopefully.

Cas shook his head and walked away without a word, living Dean standing there wondering if he had somehow insulted the other man. Now that he thought of it, maybe they weren't allowed to drink alcohol and all that. Well too bad for them. Slightly put off, he sat and leaned against the wall of their appointed sleeping quarter. He pulled out his guns and setting a tissue on his laps started cleaning them. He had been at it for less than a few minute when a cold bottle was dangled in front of him.

"Neat!"

Cas' lips tugged as if he was going to smile but didn't budge. Dean patted the floor next to him and Cas settled at his side, a bit too close, the dude visibly not really used to privacy policy. But then he lived piled up with lots of people with very little room, which might explain that peculiar behavior. Nursing his drink Dean went back to his cleaning, enjoying the silent companionship.

"So what are your people planning?" he asked, his nerves singing pleasantly with the prospect of an oncoming battle and the slight buzz he had going with the beer.

"To fight to the death," replied Castiel in his husky voice.

"Yeah I got that part, but apart from that?"

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. For now we have to keep your brother and friends away from it, if he were to consume their flesh he would get closer to his final form. We have to find a way to kill it or at least trap him for eternity," explained Cas, matter of factly and not seeming to mind his upon death.

"You make that sound so easy," dryly replied Dean, humor always had been his defense mechanism.

"Don't worry, we will keep your brother safe," assured Cas with such certainty in his voice Dean could almost believe him.

"What's makes you think I'm worried about that?" he groused, surprised to have been so easily deciphered.

Cas stared at him in this unwavering unnerving way of his. As if not able to understand why Dean was getting all defensive. That made him tense even more, seeing how Cas didn't judge him at all, simply looked and took into consideration what he saw.

"Because you are a nice man Dean Winchester," he finally offered.

Dean snorted at that, a mirthless laugh leaving his throat.

"I'm 90% bullshit dude"

"That is untrue"

Again that firm belief. It pleased Dean as much as it pissed him off, and the fact he felt comforted by it just made it all worst. Damn that staring blue-eyed nest-hair bastard of a mummy guardian! Dean wasn't talking feelings with a dude he almost didn't know. As if reading his mind, Cas' falcon gave an indignant squeak and Dean glared him down rather childishly.

"I've been watching you for weeks now, Dean. I saw how you cared for your brother, even when you felt he was betraying you by following that girl's lead. I saw you charm girls to your bed and never saw them leave angry. When my brethren attacked your camp witnessed you jump to those Englishmen rescue, despise the fact you were bickering with them moments ago, always in competition with them. You even got Bella, who you don't seem to like very much, out of harm's way. You tried to help the mummy's first victim, even though he was going to slow you down. Not to mention you always put Sam first, you faced the beast so he could get to safety. Shall I continue?" wondered Cas with that unsettling head tilt, his husky voice even lower as he made his point in a calm and cutting tone.

If Cas had been a girl, Dean would have certainly lowered him to the ground and thoughtfully ravished her. As it was, he was a dude and Dean wanted to punch him. Instead he took a long hard gulp of his beer and proposed the bottle to Cas.

"You don't drink beer?"

"That would be unwise before battle and I do not request to soothe my nerves with it," declined Cas.

"Fuck you, Cas."

"That would be unwise too; I'm on guard duty."

"Whoa, whoa! That was a figure of speech, dude!"

Cas tilted his head and Dean resisted the urge to facepalm.

*** Then ***

_They had finally reached Hamunaptra without too much trouble and were now busy playing Egyptologists. Well Sam was all happy and giddy, amazed by anything they encountered and sprouting knowledge like an encyclopedia. Dean was carrying the tools they had bought with the camels and ready to use his strength when needed. Ruby, that Sam had refused Dean sold to get their supplies, was being a bitch, as usual. _

_"Ya sure we're to dig here Sammy?"_

_It's not that he didn't trust his brother, far from it. He was like a walking library full of knowledge, wisdom and bright ideas. _

_"Of course he's sure, right Sam? You know better than those pigs," cooed Ruby._

_That is when he wasn't being brainwashed by an admittedly pretty bitch. Not to mention that looming jackal didn't look reassuring at all. Why would the book of the book of Amun-Ra, book of the leaving, be buried under Anubis, that creepy god of the dead or something as doomed if he remembered correctly Sam's rants on Egypt? _

_"Because you know I can go back up and shoot those English if ya want. Especially that Crowley guy, all proper and cunning. I'm sure Andy would piss his pants rather easily and Brady seems to be able to hold his own but I could certainly turn Gordon to our side he looks like a nice dude," continued Dean, ignoring Ruby. _

_Moments before they had run in with the other team, everyone had pulled their guns and been ready to shoot to hell. But Sam, always voice of reason, had placated the situation and urged a very unhappy Dean to go dig elsewhere. He hadn't even let Dean clock that Crowley guy one as he uttered sweetly to Sam to "That's it, keep your girl in leash, you giraffe", he hadn't been referring to Ruby. _

_"That won't be necessary Dean. We are underneath the statue; we should dig right in the secret compartment and have the book literally fall on our laps."_

_Ruby flicked her hair back and pitched Sam's butt with a giggle. Dean had to refrain himself from strangling her. She was doing it just to spite him, he was sure of it. Even if it was fun to see Sam stammer and actually turn red. It was his big brother privilege to embarrass him goddammit. He wouldn't have minded if it had been Jess, but Ruby? She had no right._

_"So Dean, are you going to keep digging or do you plan to stand there and look pretty?" _

_Dean gritted his teeth wondering just how painful it would be for Ruby if he dragged her that mummy-making room they had passed earlier, tied her up on those nice little tables and put into practice the lesson about removing the brain via the nose Sam had explained. But Sam wouldn't let him. Pity. _

_Instead he yanked one of his tools out of Ruby's hand, since she was just carrying them, girl that she was, and slammed it against the nearest roof slab. Then he yelp, in a very manly way, as everything went down in a loud crash and lots of dust. Ruby unfortunately escaped being crushed by the thing that smashed into the ground. _

_"Sammy?" he coughed, making sure his brother was still in one piece._

_"Oh my God Dean, it's a sarcophagus!" came his excited answer._

_Definitively in one piece then. As the dirt settled, Dean patting his clothes to try and look less like a ghost, he peered at the simple rock Egyptian coffin. _

_"He was buried under Anubis' feet, he must have been someone really important," murmured Sam in awe._

_He was already dusting the thing with a little feather duster. If that didn't just prove he was a frigging girl, what would? Dean frowned. It was plain, full of funny little signs sure, but plain looking. Weren't important dude supposed to be put in gold fancy boxes? _

_"Or he was one hell of a son of a bitch," he piped up._

_Sam didn't even bother lifting his head from his beloved hieroglyph, even has Ruby pressed herself against him to watch. Take that! Some things never changed. _

_"He that shall not be named," deciphered Sam. _

_"Ah, told ya!" bragged Dean, triumphal._

_Then he sneezed very loudly, a rock falling on his head for his trouble, and blowing away all the dust that covered his side of the sarcophagus. There was a huge star shape drawing that kinda looked like a lock. _

_"Sam, they really didn't want him to get out," he remarked, his gut telling him that maybe they should burry that thing right back to its previous place. _

_"Dean, doesn't that look awfully like that golden box of yours when it's opened?" asked Sam, "and didn't that guy ask you for a key?" _

_Dean couldn't even answer that, Sam was already on him, unceremoniously digging in his back pants pocket to fetch the box with his huge paws. Ruby was caressing the markings in a very creepy way, looking ready to start murmuring them sweet nothings. Gross, he had found that even crazier than Sam. _

_As the latter was getting ready to turn what was indeed the key, they heard screaming coming from above. Snatching the key, they rushed to up only to be met by three diggers running and yelling as the skin was melt right off their skin. Out of mercy, since it was obvious they wouldn't make it, Dean put a bullet in their head. _

_"That was nice of you," recognized Gordon, patting him on the shoulder. _

_Dean gave him a curt nod. Then noticed how Sam's eyes were glued to the casket that had cost three lives. He wasn't the only one, Crowley had possessively stepped in front of it as soon as they had arrived. Andy and Brady were already playing housewife with their feather dusters, visibly not giving a shit about people dying. It was a pretty box alright. _

_"Hey, as a thank you could let Sammy investigate that thing with you? He will just help, not take anything, ok?" _

_Having Sam send him one of his very grateful look, reminding Dean of a much younger version of his giant brother, was reward enough. Crowley seemed to ponder the question but deemed the agreement ok._

_"As long as your pet moose doesn't break anything," he relented._

_The remaining diggers were making a ruckus so they decided to leave it be for the moment, a necessary setback to placate the workers. Night had already fallen anyway and it was time for them to dress camp and rest to start fresh again in the morning. _

_Well at least it had been the plan. But lucky as they were, they had barely holed up as far from the English as possible that they heard screaming and shooting. The I-dress-in-black dudes were back full force, raiding the camp. Throwing his brother a rifle, they rushed in the battle. _

_Dean even felt magnanimous enough to shoot a guy coming a little too close to Bella's hiding place. Then it was a real mess, the workers panicking everywhere and more and more enemies coming even has he and Sam took down as many as they could. _

_Finally a bald man, looking very serious, boring and deadly, ordered his men back to him. Unnatural stillness settled on the camped, everyone tensed and ready to start killing each other again. _

_"We will shade no more blood, leave this place or die," he demanded, "you have one day," he added._

_Just like that he jumped on the horse one of his men brought him and they went on their way__, taking their injured and dead with them. The situation settled Dean glanced to Sam, noticing he had just a cut on his face. Then he set to extinguishing the fire and helping out the injured so Sam would care to them at best as he could. Dean didn't notice blue eyes trailing his movements from afar. _

_The next day, they didn't pack. Instead they all gathered around the casket. _

*** Now ***

It had been a few days since they had arrived in the Madjai's village. They had all been gathered in the same house and where never ever left without a guard. Not that Dean minded particularly… some of them were women after all.

Dean had been hitting on a pretty Madjai's girl as Sam pored above a book, trying to find a way to stop Lucifer, when the shooting started. Cas, who had been watching them from afar, eyes guarded, all business like, ordered them to stay put and went to investigate. The pretty girl, Anna, pushed in their hands some swords, mentioning that bullets didn't do much to a mummy while sword at least could chop off members and so slow it down a tad.

"You have to join the others," requested Cas, his voice not betraying anything.

He grabbed Dean and Sam's arms and pushed them forward. The little dude really was stronger than he looked! Dragging his feet, Dean still had no choice but to go toward the house they shared with Crowley and co. Anna was already gone, having headed for the front line the moment Cas had came back, motioning him toward the house.

"What's going on?"

"It seems Lucifer's priests are here to get your friends"

"What? Hadn't they been like mummified alive?"

"Precisely"

Dean never thought they were safe staying in the Madjai's village. He wasn't that optimistic. However he had never imagined they would have to deal with a small army of frigging mummies! Gordon and Brady were already out of the house, Uriel yelling at them to get back inside.

"Castiel!" he called.

"We are surrounded. Our priority is to prevent them from taking our charges. Anna went to push them back with the rest of our garrison, her orders are to stay put."

Uriel didn't seem that pleased but he nodded, pulling out his sword. Gordon and Brady looked restless, Crowley, until now still in the house, went to them, two long strings of ammo crossed around his chest and one impressive gun in hand. If close enough, one blast could certainly sever a member.

"I'm not staying here and wait for death!" suddenly yelled Gordon, "I'm going to the front to kill those things!"

"You stay put," hissed Uriel.

Gordon didn't even spare him a look. As he moved to leave, Castiel stepped in front of him. Gordon shove him but the Madjai didn't move an inch, his legs locked into place as would a very stubborn horse.

"You are to stay here," he firmly ordered.

"Watch out!" warned Sam.

He pushed Dean out of the way just as a mummy crawled out of the ground, moaning pitifully. Dean shot it clean in the head but that didn't seem to do much. In seconds they were surrounded with more undead. They moved strangely, slightly bent, as if forever frozen in excruciating agony. Then everyone was shooting.

"Dean," greeted Cas as they ended up back to back.

Cas' falcon was fighting with them, clawing at the mummy to give the human times to get out of reach. Taking Cas' cue Dean started aiming for the mummy's legs, slowly them down a great deal. It was pretty horrific to notice that even severed the members still tried to trip or grab them. The head tried to bite and the headless body just aimlessly reached for people. Dean kicked a mummy in the stomach, sending it stumbling backward and searched for his brother who was holding his own a little farther, Crowley not far from him, blasting anything too close. The little bugger had perfectly understood staying close to Sam would benefit him, but then he watched Sam's back so it was ok.

As he heard a grunt and a bird cry, he turned to see Cas lying on the ground, a mummy sitting on him and fully intending to smash his head with a stone. He swiftly cut one arm and shot it in the side, which destabilized the thing and made him collapse on the side, its stone rolling away. Cas pulled himself back on his feet just in time to sever two arms that had nearly grabbed Dean from behind. He kicked the crawling members away with his sword.

"We can't keep on like that," complained Dean.

"Indeed."

Uriel had found a way, a painstaking one, but still one. He smashed the mummy bits to pieces with a huge stone while Gordon and Brady covered him. Burning could be a way too but it would take too much time and there was a high risk of people on their side being injured by an enflamed mummy grabbing them. Bombing them, as appealing at it sound, was far too risky in a village, further more they didn't have any bombs, they were all at the frontline.

"Dean"

Dean followed Cas' eyes and grinned. Clever dude. Some bags of fast drying concrete where stored on one of the houses straight roof. Cas extended his arm and his falcon landed on it seconds later, giving a fierce chirp. It took flight again after receiving his orders. Cutting and pushing their way through mummies, Dean reached the roof. He gathered all the bags on the appointed roof not far from them, and then opened them so it would be easy to empty them all when needed.

Uriel, Brady and Crowley having been informed of the plan helped Cas gather the mummies in a cul-de-sac, Cas serving as decoy. Gordon was ripping doors out with Sam and tying them together so they would have something to prevent the concrete from flowing away from the trap. All bits of still moving mummies and the full ones where all pretty well drawn together, Cas flat against a wall fighting them off. They still needed water.

That's when Cas' falcon arrived, water trailing behind him as he brought back a rubber pipe. Being suddenly watered didn't seem to trouble the undead. Brady kept them from escaping as Gordon, Crowley, Sam and Uriel slammed their makeshift huge door at the cul-de-sac entrance. They pushed the mummies back as far as they could, now helped by Brady since their enemies were behind the door. Cas had started climbing the wall, as best he could, using a knife to hold his body, kicking the things that grabbed his ankles.

Crowley left the other guys to hold the door in place and went to fetch more water. Dean started pouring the concrete. Soon the mummies were slowed down, the concrete like muck, getting them bogged down. Once he had a good part done, the mummies having concretes up to their knees, he bent down, grabbed Cas' outstretched hand and got him out, helping him pull off grabbing hands and fingers, throwing them back with their owners. Together they went back to pouring concrete, Crowley and Cas' falcon dealing with the water. Once it reached above the mummies head, they stopped and went to help the other hold the door in place. It had to weight a ton!

The concrete would solidify in 30 minutes, enough to hold on its own, it wouldn't be unbreakable far from it but certainly strong enough to prevent mummies from moving, a week later it would be perfectly solid. The neat trick was it would solidify from the top too, preventing their enemies from moving out. To be on the safe side they started gathering furniture from the houses pilling them against the door. Once sure they it would hold, they smiled to each other, happy after a battle well done.

"Let's go help the others," urged Gordon, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"No, we have to keep you safe," objected Cas.

He was tending to his injuries with bits of his dark outfit, tearing the fabric to turn them into makeshift bandages. He was truly a force to be reckoned with. Even if he looked exhausted, covered in dust, grim and blood, he was still thinking straight and ready for duty. Dean could admire that in a guy.

"Sam you ok?" he asked, looking his little brother up and down to be sure.

"Yeah, you?"

"Peachy"

Gordon and Brady were still arguing with Cas and Uriel when a scream, coming from the house they were supposed to stay in, reached them. Without a word they all dashed to the place, poor Andy had been left alone there! But it wasn't any stray mummy that had gotten the drop on him. It was none other than Lucifer, sucking the dude dry with a kiss.

They barely had time to take the scene in that Bella, freaking Bella! slammed the door shut in their face. Cas spun around shoving Gordon and Brady back with a push from his palms on their chest.

"Go. Now," he ordered.

Crowley was already on his way to safety. Andy's screams of agony seemed to motivate Brady to follow suit. Gordon didn't seem to want to follow suit. Cas and Uriel didn't give him the choice, bodily forcing him away from the scene. In the mean time Sam and Dean were trying to break down the door.

Well more like Dean hurting his shoulder against that fucking door for nothing while Sam actually managed to make it shake with each hit. Not fair. Finally with a loud noise the door gave way. It was already too late. Andy was but a dry skeletal corpse. Bella had escaped by the window. Lucifer was looking a bit more fleshy.

Lucifer was looking at them. Lucifer crunched on the beetle roaming on this face that had the bad idea of going into the gaping hole in his jaw. Lucifer was coming toward them. Dean stepped in front of Sam, shielding him unconsciously. Then they started emptying bullets into him. That didn't slow him down.

Behind him he heard sounds of running, he barely registered that Cas had came back. He kinda had Lucifer right in front of him. He stabbed him with his sword, for all the good it did he could have saved himself the trouble. Seconds later he was sent flying away, his back colliding harshly with the wall.

"Dean!" screamed Sam, trying to sever the mummy's leg with bullets, to no avail.

But Sam didn't have time to glanced at his brother, Lucifer was coming at him and even if Sam was taking huge steps backwards with his giant legs, he was going to reach him soon. Cas was at his side immediately, sword drown and ready. Uriel right next to him.

"Uriel," said Cas slightly taken aback that his brethren had followed him.

"I'm not leaving you," replied the other Madjai.

If Dean hadn't been so busy trying to pick himself up from the floor, he might have spared a moment to think that maybe Uriel wasn't such a dick. Dean's sword was still in Lucifer's stomach, visibly not bothering him at all. That is until Cas grabbed it and torn half of his side by pulling it out. With a roar of anger Lucifer gave him a backward slap, the Madjai preventing most of the injury by following the move instead of holding his ground then rolling away with the momentum.

Sam and Uriel used that opportunity to try a combined attack. Uriel's arm gave a telltale sound of bone snapping as the mummy yanked him out of this way. Sam cut his hand to try and protect Uriel. He gulped loudly down as Lucifer merely picked it up and it reattached itself.

Despite that, Sam placed himself in front of the door. They couldn't let Lucifer get out of the house and after Crowley, Brady and Gordon. He wouldn't allow it to happen. But it seemed the mummy had other plans. He grabbed him by the throat, lifted him from the floor as if he weight nothing at all and slammed him against the nearest hinged section.

"Sam, zesfj mpodsf lfksjezif fsodf"

Sam gave an undignified and whizzed sound as a replied. Then Lucifer smirked as much as his half formed mouth could allow and leaned forward. Sam's eyes went wide as he understood Lucifer was trying to kiss him! He was full on freaking out; trying to prey Lucifer's choking hands apart, kicking at him. And then their lips collided…

"Humph!" protested Sam.

Nothing happened. His life wasn't being sucked away...

"Eat this!" yelled Dean as he shoved his gun against the half formed skull and shoot.

That effectively blew half of Lucifer's face, Cas using that opportunity to cut both his arms to free Sam. Lucifer seemed surprised, which gave them just enough time to hurry the hell out. They didn't manage to go very far before he was coming at them again. But he didn't reach them because Uriel, who had apparently exited via the windows during all the commotion, appeared just then brandishing a cat.

Dean had barely the time to think: a cat? What the fuck? That Lucifer was pulling away, screaming in fear and turning into sands and disappearing in a tornado.

"What the…"

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them till he's fully regenerated," explained Cas.

"Why did Lucifer seem particularly interested in you?" asked Uriel, his little eyes crunching even more as he peered at him suspiciously.

"I believe it is in relation to what he told him," replied Cas as he gently prod his brethren's arm, before starting to put it in a makeshift sling.

"What did he say?"

Dean glanced at Sam. He would have to get started on Egyptian one of those day. By the look of his brother it wasn't good news.

"You saved me from the undead, I thank you," quoted Cas, nice enough to translate it so Dean would understand, "and then he kissed him but nothing happened, he didn't start to wither away.".

But Dean didn't notice that small kindness. All he cared about was how Sam was now in danger. The cat was out of the bag now and something told him the mummy wasn't the only thing they would have to worry about.

To be continued?


	3. Chapter 3

_Despite the warning from the night before,__ the next morning, they were all gathered around the reddish casket. The digger kept a careful distance away but Sam and Andy were all over the writing. _

_"This chest is cursed," exclaimed Sam, sending Dean a look. _

_It seemed the Book of the living wasn't going to be their only goal here. They might have just stumbled on a curse and it looked useless to try and talk the English out of tearing the place down in hope of finding gold. As if on cue, Gordon laughed loudly._

_"A curse? My ass!" _

_"Who cares," added Brady, already poking the side, looking for a way to crack it open. _

_Crowley frowned, seeking Andy's opinion. The little guy didn't look very at ease, visibly he wasn't very keen on trying his luck. For once Dean wouldn't blame him. _

_"Let's read it all and see," he proposed. _

_"Good idea, if we read the notice we might manage to get the goods without being melted," agreed Crowley, visibly intelligent enough to know prudence was mother of safety. _

_Andy and Sam nodded and started their translation. _

_"Death will come on swift wings to whomsoever opens this chest." _

_Wind suddenly picked up, even though they were underground. The lights flickered and Dean felt that familiar sense of dread in his stomach, as well as a long and unpleasant shiver running down his spine. This wasn't cheap mojo. He crocked his gun. He wasn't the only one having his survival instinct kicking in, all the diggers had taken their legs to their neck and gotten out. _

_Ruby didn't budge, nor did Bella or Sam. After a careful silent conversation, Dean nodded, camping firmly on his legs, ready to take anything. They were going to open that chest despite everything. If they knocked them out, they would just come back later. Dean and Sam's job was to help morons like them and he intended to do just that. It was family business. _

_"There is one, the undead who, if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse," continued Andy. _

_Ok so they had to avoid poking the undead and everything would be fine, right? Gordon voiced just that moments later, joking he hadn't planned to bring anyone back from the dead. Andy didn't top readying, looking a bit transfigured, his voice steady._

_"He will kill all who open this chest and assimilate their organs and fluids and in so doing, he will regenerate and no longer be the undead but a plague upon this earth." _

_That is the moment Bella choose to clap her hands and declare she was going back to the camp to check on the diggers, it wouldn't do if they left. Dean didn't even feel like teasing her for being a pussy. Gordon and Brady rolled their eyes, mouthing a rather loud and pejorative "women". Ruby huffed, leaning on the wall a safe distance away but she came to Sam, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek before leaving them. Sam didn't notice she had taken the sarcophagus key. _

_Dean wasn't going to take any risk; he grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him away. If they opened it, he didn't want Sammy close. One thing was sure, that sarcophagus they had found? They were burying him as deep as they could and then he would shatter that pretty golden box to pieces. He just had to take it back from Sammy and no amount of puppy dog eyes and babble about precious ancient stuff was going to prevent it to smash it until nothing was left of it. _

_"Well whatever!" exclaimed Gordon and he yanked the top of the chest clean off. _

_A big cloud of dust washed over everyone standing close, Gordon, Andy, Brady and Crowley. Silence stretched for a bit, everyone expecting something. Nothing happened. In the now bared compartment there was a very ancient tissue folded with reverence. Andy brushed the folds open and a dark book met their eyes. Next to Dean, Sam gasped in amazed surprise._

_"The book of the dead," he and Andy murmured. _

_Gordon and Brady rolled their eyes at this very intellectual orgasm. It had absolutely no value for them. Crowley got closer; visibly aware knowledge could be worth more than gold if you knew who to sell it to. _

_"Well crap, all those troubles for a blasted book," grumbled Brady, kicking the chest with the tip of his boot in frustration. _

_There was a loud clatter and the side opened revealing five sacred canopic jars, used to conserve vital organs removed during mummification. They were made of nacre, gold and precious stones. Each was worth a lot of money for sure. Gordon and Brady had already their hands all over them. _

_"Well boys, thanks for the help, now go back to your poking around would you?" requested Crowley, visibly wanting them out of here._

_Maybe it was the fact Sam's eyes were still glued to the dark book, his hands twitching in their desire to run over his edge, to flip his pages… to make sweet sweet love to each word etched on it like only a scholar knew how to. Dean patted his brother back and resisted the utter heartbreaking look, verging on mourning, he casted one last time to the book before leaving. _

_"At least you know they won't be able to open it," whispered Dean conspiratorially. _

_He was sure Sam had noticed it too, on the book was the same star shape lock than on the sarcophagus they had found. Which meant only their key could open the book. Too bad he couldn't stay watch Crowley's and Andy's frustration as they didn't manage to open the book. _

_"Where did Rbby go?" wondered Sam before suddenly starting to pat frantically his pockets. _

_"Problem?" _

_"I can't find the key!" _

_"That bitch!" hissed Dean, tromping to their digging site. _

_He could bet the whore had stolen the key when she had made a show of kissing Sam before leaving them. She certainly planned to open the sarcophagus they had found to see if it contained any gold or precious artifacts. He was so going to mummify her alive! Sam followed him silently; eyes frowned but visibly not as pissed at Dean. The little bugger certainly thought his beloved Ruby had a good reason to steal the key. _

_When they reached the room, Ruby was sitting on the open sarcophagus a very juicy mommy dangling from the open casket. She tossed the key to Sam as soon as he entered the room. _

_"I was bored," she offered, "and I always wanted to see a mummy. Too bad it's a… strange one."_

_Dean was fuming; even the big hand Sam placed on his shoulder to calm him down didn't do anything. He shrugged it off rather violently and grabbed Ruby by her collar, wrenching her on her feet and began patting her up and down, not minding the fact she was a woman. On the contrary he was very thoughtfully checking her breasts and crotch since that was a place she shouldn't be checking which meant she had certainly hid something there. _

_"Well well Dean, if you had told me you had the hot for me, I could have arranged a threesome with your brother…" she purred, licking her lips. _

_"Dean… she was just curious," chastised Sam, pulling Dean away gently. _

_He was empty ended but that didn't mean anything! Maybe there was nothing in the sarcophagus and that's why she was playing nice now! _

_"When you two have fun tonight you better check if she didn't stuff something up there," growled Dean, motioning to her crotch. _

_"Dean!" _

_He huffed but stopped as his eyes landed on the top part of the coffin. There were scratch marks on it, familiar ones Dean had seen lots of time during jobs: one made by nails. _

_"Sam… he was buried alive," he gulped. _

_"Seems like it indeed, he even craved a message… death is only the beginning." _

_"Oh I don't like it, I don't like it at all. That dude is certainly the undead thing we should not poke," muttered Dean, caressing his guns in an attempt to soothe himself. _

_"Ruby, did you read the guy's name on the front?" asked Sam. _

_"No, the sacred spells were chiseled off," she replied, shrugging. _

_"That mean he's been cursed in this life and the next," deadpanned Sam, looking at Dean before adding softly for Ruby, "you shouldn't have opened the sarcophagus." _

_Dean didn't even bother rolling his eyes. He lowered, placed his hands under the top of the human shape coffin and began to lift it. _

_"We are closing it," he ordered, is voice making clear he wasn't suffering any objections. _

_Sam was at his side in a heartbeat, helping him push the thing back into place. Excepted it didn't fit. It didn't fucking fit! Once it had sprang open it had certainly inflated because of the moist gathered in it, or something like that, or maybe it was the shock has it clattered to the ground that had slightly changed it shapes? Whatever it was, it didn't fit anymore, they couldn't lock it. Had Dean already mentioned just how much he wanted to rip Ruby's brain out through her nostrils? _

_"It's ok Dean, let's just salt and burn it," proposed Sam. _

_"Yeah weren't going to do just that. And burn those little beetles thing littering the bottom of the coffin too." _

_"Maybe we should look around first, check there isn't anything else we should burn," proposed Ruby. _

_"She's right, maybe there is some text or object belonging to our mummy that we should destroy too," agreed Sam._

_"Crap," muttered Dean, "the jars, that's certainly this dude's organs. We have to destroy them too… and not only the organs but the fancy little boxes too."_

_"Our friends aren't going to like that."_

_"Well, we will have to steal them and burn everything. I wanted to burn the mummy first but that would arise attention, better burn everything in one go then run for it." _

_"We got a plan." _

_Dean gave one dirty look to Rub\by and started poking the walls. Even if he hated to agree with her, it was indeed a good idea to check nothing else had been left behind. It took them the remaining of the day to turn every cranny and they handed up empty handed. _

_"So one juicy mummy and lots of dust eh?" teased Bella as she passed their camp fire on his way to her own. _

_Dean flipped her the finger, gazing in the clear night sky as he heard a falcon chirp. It was a very pretty one, letting the wind carry him before suddenly closing his impressive wings and dashing to the ground, it had certainly found a prey. Not wishing to watch his brother and Ruby make doe-eyes to each other, Dean turned their back to them and settled for the night. Sam would take the first watch. _

_That's why he didn't see as a triumphal Ruby came back from a "personal time", clutching the book of the dead in her arms. Sam's eyes bulged and he began to protest before she dropped the book in his laps, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_"I did it for you, it's just a harmless borrow, I know you were dying to read it," she purred. _

_Sam gave her a timid smile, his eyes already trailing on the book. He just couldn't resist it. After tonight he would never see the book again, never be able to discover its secrets, its wisdom and knowledge. Looking around, still hesitating, he let Ruby take the key. _

_"It's not a good idea," he half heartedly protested, his voice a bit slurred as Ruby and he had consumed quite a fair amount of alcohol earlier. _

_"No harm ever came from reading a book, right Sam?" she assured turning the key, "and you know how I love hearing you read Egyptian to me," she teased, her fingers deftly running up his chest. _

_That prevented Sam from noticing the sudden wind that picked up as the book obediently opened, baring his first page to them. Ruby made a disgusted pout, whining about how her Egyptian was rather rusty and how much she wanted Sam to read to her. As she wiggled on his laps, Sam relented and started reading really softly:_

_"Amun-Ra. Amun-Dei… ljfsidj mlfksjie nfsiud fmsldifs" _

_Sam stopped in his track as the meaning of the words reached his cloudy brain. But it was already too late, a bone chilling scream came from underneath, where they had left the mummy. Dean sprang from his bed, his mouth thinning as he saw Sam looking horrified, the book open before him and Ruby. Ruby looked ecstatic, a huge smile lighting her features as she raised her hands to the sky. _

_"He has risen!" she claimed, laughing in delight, "I have been awaiting your return Master Lucifer!" _

_All the eyes were now on her, people assuming she had been responsible of what happened, even if Dean knew the one having pronounced the doomed words was no other than his little brother. There wasn't time for any talking, because from behind Ruby the sky was darkening, myriads upon myriads of grasshopper making their way toward them in a cacophony of sound. _

_"RUN!" yelled Dean, grabbing Sam by the elbow. _

_Everyone was rushing to get inside the temple, seeking refuge from the insects. Crowley had taken back the book, pressing it against his chest as he hurried to safety. Breathless they stopped in one of the big rooms, visibly the grasshoppers hadn't followed. Dean gave another one spare gun to his brother, surveying the place. If the mummy had risen as Ruby seemed to think… then they weren't really safe here. _

_"Where is Andy?" he suddenly asked. _

_Crowley shook his head, Gordon and Brady seemed as clueless. They didn't move a finger to even pretend they were going back for their friend. Dean was used to that, when it came to it most people choose to save their ass. Glancing at Sam he rushed back from where they came to find the poor sap. He didn't call his name however, not wanting to risk giving away his position. It wasn't necessary anyway since he soon could hear the poor sap begging for help. _

_"I have sand in my eyes! I can't see anything! Someone? Someone help!" _

_Dean tried to reach him as fast as he could, while still checking every turn. He didn't particularly look forward to colliding with a half rotting mummy. He froze as suddenly Andy began screaming then more like gargling. Ditching prudence, since obviously the mummy was with Andy and not playing seek in the corridors; Dean pulled a handmade Molotov cocktail full of holy water, salt and gasoline. _

_Skidding to a halt he tried to keep his diner in his stomach at the sight. Andy was kneeling on the floor, his mouth making horrible sounds as it was obvious his tongue have been ripped. His eyes were hollow, sockets empty of their usual content. And there was the juicy mummy, on its legs, Andy's eyes blinking in his sockets, Andy's tongue running across his bare teeth. _

_Dean lit and threw the bomb at him, making the thing shriek in agony. Not waiting to see if it worked, Dean yanked Andy forward and started running. Just as he reached the place where Sam and the other waited, looking rather worried by the sound they heard, the ground began to shake and fucking grow. Then a horde of flesh-eating beetles sprout from the ground. And behind him, he could hear the mummy coming; visibly salt and burn hadn't been enough. _

_"Take the others out Sammy!" he ordered, throwing his bag full of Molotov bombs to his little brother, only keeping a few for him, using Andy's shaking hands to carry two of them. _

_The lit one and sent it on the coming beetles then dashed in the nearest corridor, dragging Andy with him, hoping against hope the blind man wouldn't trip on his feet. They reached an exit, running even faster as the starving insects got closer. _

_"Fuck!" bellowed Dean, nearly toppling over in his haste to stop._

_Right in front of them was Ruby, standing proudly in their path, looking superior and unhealthily pleased with herself. Dean considered throwing a cocktail in her face but didn't have time to decide as she launched on Andy. _

_"Give him back! He is Master's!" _

_Dean barely had time to push poor Andy out of the way, on one of the nearest bit of stone that surrounded the bridge like path they were in, and jumping himself on one at the other side, that the flesh eating nightmares were upon them. Or rather upon Ruby, she gave a high pitch scream as she was devoured in seconds, the flood of beetles barely stopping their course to do so. _

_"That was a close one…" murmured Dean, leaning on the wall._

_He gave a startled shout as said wall opened behind him and he collapsed on the ground. He crawled back up only to feel a humid breath at the back of his head. Not bothering to turn and see, he scurried away, the mummy hot on his tail. In an attempt to slow it down, he sent his last cocktail and shot the thing's eyes off. But even without them, and even as they dangled from their sockets they were already growing back, the mummy could pinpoint his exact location. _

_Thank God the one he would later know as Cas, arrived not long after to save his ass. _

*** To be continued ***

Having feedback on this could be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

The Supernatural mummy chapter 4

*** Now ***

Dean was standing in front of Sam, arms crossed on his chest, his stance clearly conveying he would murder anyone trying to touch his brother. Sam was looking really ill-at-ease, sheepish not even covering just how miserable he looked. It would have been funny, in any other circumstances, to see Dean, trying to hide Sam. Who was almost one head taller than him; the smaller one ready for a fight while the giant one seemed to try to fold in on himself and disappear.

After Cas, the ass, had unhelpfully told Uriel that the mummy had thanked Sam for saving him from the Undead shit had hit the fan. Dean had thought of taking flight but the battle had stopped just then and Uriel wasn't the only one who had heard the revelation. Some other Madjai, who had been rushing to them, had been privy to it too.

They had been promptly escorted to Zachariah's house where a meeting was being organized to talk about the aftermath of the battle. Dean had tried to find an ally in Cas but the little shit had been all stony face and business like.

So here they were, people giving the evil eye to Sam. And even if Dean did agree his brother had been a moron, there was no way he was letting anyone harm him. Whatever Sam was to do, Dean would stand by his side, because that's what family was for. And what about Bella? She had visibly sided with Lucifer to save herself! That was far worse! But no-one seemed to care.

"Hey Ruby tricked him into it!" finally snarled Dean.

"That doesn't justify anything! That freak set Lucifer free and now the whole world is in danger!" snapped Gordon.

He was looking pretty murderous, ready to pounce on Sam and skin him.

"You're just worried for your sorry ass!" replied Dean.

"You're not the one with a walking flesh eating corpse after you!" spat Gordon.

They glared at each other until Anna cleared her throat. She turned to Castiel, and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. He simply stared at the hand then at her, his head barely tilt on the side.

"You said Lucifer kissed Sam but nothing happened right?"

Castiel gave a curt nod.

"Is there an order in which Lucifer has to consume us?" wondered Crowley, composed as ever.

He really had a knack for survival. He knew when to fight, when to run and was pretty clever. If one guy was going to make it, Dean would bet on him. He didn't lose time on blaming Sam, it was a fact he had no control over and so it didn't concern him. On the other hand you could bet he wouldn't think twice of throwing another person in Lucifer's path to get to safety. Dean didn't trust him one bit. But at least now the conversation was more productive than everyone growling at Sam.

"But isn't he supposed to only need the four who opened the chest?" asked Sam, trying to be useful.

"What and he kissed you out of thanks?" said Dean, ironically, "he seemed pretty surprised you didn't start turning into a corpse to me"

"The four will make him whole again maybe he needs Sam for something else," pondered Zachariah, we will have to research it."

Sam was going to open his mouth but Dean sent him a dirty look. Sam obediently shut up, even if he looked distressed. There was no way they mentioned Bobby. If things turned nasty he was their only ally. Those people seemed to have digested Sam's mistake but that didn't mean they couldn't change their mind. Better be safe than sorry.

"Can I help you?" requested Sam, "I truly wish to help you stop Lucifer."

"Yeah now that your ass is on the line too," groused Gordon.

"Hey! We volunteered to help before knowing that!" hissed Dean.

He would have to keep an eye on Gordon, he was dangerous.

"Out of guilt I bet."

Sam put his hand on Dean before he could start a fight and Castiel stepped in front of Gordon, his eyes meeting Dean's unblinkingly. That made Dean angrier; he wanted to punch that face until his blue eyes were too puffy to be seen and that full mouth bloody. He stormed out of the place, making sure Sam was following him. There was no need staying here any longer, they had research to do.

oooo

Sam briefly glanced up to where Dean leaned on the wall. Armed to the teeth Dean stood guard as Sam poured over the Madjai's books. Even if he thought Dean was being a bit paranoid, he didn't say so, abiding to his older brother's demand and keeping his back to a wall. He knew just how powerless Dean felt right now. He couldn't help research because he couldn't speak Egyptian to save his life, as proven by his first encounter with Lucifer. So for the moment, there was nothing Dean could do to protect him.

Even since their mum's death Sam had been Dean's responsibility. Sam didn't really remember it all, but as far as his memory went Dean had been his mother, father and brother. He knew all the sacrifices he had made for him, just how far he was willing to go for him. Sometimes it scared him. Sometimes it also reminded him of just how alike they were, even if Sam believed himself a bit less codependent. Barely.

He had been the one to leave to become an archeologist. It had all come crashing down with Jess' death and Dean coming back for him. Now with their dad dead, they only had each other. It was great, but bad at the same time. They were both ready to do very very stupid things for one-other and that couldn't do. That's why Ruby had appealed to him so much; she had offered a way out. A pang of regret twisted Sam's gut, too bad it had ended up badly, he had liked her. That didn't stop Sam from wishing he and his brother could find people to love, people that would be enough, if one of them was to die, for the other to keep going.

That didn't mean he wanted to leave Dean, or that he didn't care for the deep bond they shared. Not at all. On the contrary, it was because he cared he wanted things to change. That's why he was currently having a hard time concentrating on his reading. He knew Dean was beyond pissed, certainly feeling very betrayed. He had been telling Sam from the beginning that Ruby was fishy, Sam had been so hopeful they could slowly develop a new healthier relationship he hadn't listened.

"Dean…" Sam started.

As usual Dean sighed heavily, shaking his head. He never wanted to talk about his feelings. Sam always had to force the matter.

"We are not talking about it," Dean deadpanned.

"Come on. You can't pretend it didn't happen. I fucked up, I should have listened to you. I'm sorry I didn't and woke Lucifer. Please… tell me everything is ok between us," he asked earnestly.

"Sam, we're not girls," complained Dean.

He tried to act the part, always having to be the man, to be in control. Sam was one of the only person he could relaxed with, but then he was also the person Dean always refused to show his weak side if he could help it. Being the older brother, the protector, the caretaker made him believed he had to be strong for both of them. Dad had made sure to drill that into his brain, making him a good soldier with one purpose: keeping Sam safe.

"We're good," Dean added, smiling softly, with the small cringe at his eyes, his big brother's smile.

Which translated into: you are my brother; I will always stand by you. I might want to kick your ass badly right now but it will pass, don't worry your dumb head about it. That was all Sam needed to know. Feeling slightly better, he went back to his research, hoping to fix the mess he started. It was the least he could do to redeem himself.

A knock made them both start, Dean cocked his gun. Sam let his hand slide at his own gun, hidden behind the book. Castiel entered the room and Sam couldn't help to notice how his brother suddenly got tenser but slightly lowered the gun in trust. The Madjai was holding a cat in his arm, the pet purring loudly as Castiel's hand mechanically caressed its fur.

"Dean," he greeted, his blue-eyes locking on Dean's face, then he added "Sam," his eyes didn't move from the older Winchester's form.

"What do you want?" asked Dean a little sharply.

"Dean," repeated Castiel, this time the name sounding more like a sigh than a greeting.

Those two had a strange relationship that was for sure. Castiel bypassed Dean and entered the room, Dean didn't move, not even as he reached Sam and gave him the cat. Sam gratefully took the buddle of fur, a very obedient pet that settled on his side immediately. The Madjai then he pulled a book out of his uniform, giving it to Sam. It was a wonder Dean hadn't even stressed at seeing Castiel reach in the fold of his robes. With any other person Sam was pretty sure he would have feared he was pulling a gun out.

"I'm the guard on duty," announced Castiel just as he left, his gaze lingering on Dean once again.

"That's all you have to say?" growled Dean, following Castiel out and slamming the door shut.

Sam was left to his reading and pondering about Dean's actions. It was a bit strange to say the least. He would have to keep an eye on those two. Dean usually only clicked with women that easily, it was worth investigating. But for the moment he had more pressing things to attend to.

oooooo

Dean followed Cas outside the latter simply stood straight as a rod, his senses sharp even as he stared at Dean in that peculiar way of his. Dean was fuming.

"Why did you tell them?" he demanded.

"Because it was important," calmly replied Cas.

"Awesome now everyone blames him!"

Dean lifted his arms toward the sky in exasperation. He had believed Cas was on their side. Geez the guy had saved his ass, had put up with anything Dean threw his way… had seemed to get him pretty fast, even if he seemed to not get him at all at the same time. They had thought together, counting on each other's strength and Dean had saved his ass too. That had to mean something right?

"He is indeed responsible," said Cas matter of factly, his head tilting a bit, only sign of his puzzlement.

There was something with Cas that made Dean's blood boil. The dude was so understanding and non-judging it was refreshing. It made Dean open up without meaning to, which frightened him a bit. But Cas was also far too much a good soldier, always ready to obey any order send his way. Dean admired that, he had been the same with his dad, but he resented it too, especially since it reminded him of how sometimes he should have said no to his dad. In fact the dude was so contradictory Dean ended up having mixed feelings about him: wanting to befriend him or wanting to beat the crap out of him.

"Ruby's responsible!" argued Dean.

He aggressively entered Cas' personal space but that didn't seem to faze the other. After all Cas wasn't one to really notice the lack of privacy, he was always a bit too close to Dean. But he had to feel the animosity coming in wave from Dean.

"Dean," Cas' voice commanded he listened, "now that we know your brother is also a target, we can protect him."

Dean nearly yelled it was his job protecting Sammy and that Cas should have minded his own business but Lucifer was way out of his league and he knew it. Cas did have some points, even if Dean was still pissed he had put Sam in a bad situation. That didn't mean he had to admit it. He still felt betrayed; he had trusted the guy a bit too easily, drawn by his strange personality, and that was what he got. He was as pissed: at himself for trusting, at Cas for not knowing it and putting Sam on the line.

"Yeah nice job protecting Andy," he snorted.

He knew he was being rather unfair but didn't give a damn. It felt far too reliving to project all his anger on Cas. Strangely enough he knew the guy could take it all and wouldn't leave him behind for it.

"He was already lost."

"You didn't even fucking try!"

"I was trying to save those who could be, Dean. That is my duty. And I don't answer to you," he replied, his voice clipped.

"You lot seriously think it's ok to sacrifice people for this don't you? Attacking the boat then the camp, letting innocent people fucking die!"

Cas' eyes narrowed slightly and his gaze, until now always glued to Dean, lowered just barely. But he didn't have time to form an answer as another voice replied for him.

"To prevent Lucifer from destroying the world? Of course!" Uriel said adamantly, "if I was asked to erase a town to stop him I would gladly do it."

Dean glanced at Cas, the latter was looking at Uriel without saying a word, without showing a sign of agreement or disagreement. Fuck him!

"I'm so happy to hear that," mumbled Dean ironically.

Without looking back he returned inside, making a show of slamming the door shut. He still noticed how Uriel began to talk at Cas as if reproaching him something, how Cas nodded but still argued softly, exasperating Uriel.

oooooo

As the camp wasn't safe anymore and didn't have the books they needed, it had been decided to move to Cairo. Sam was glad to be able to leave the Madjai's village. He felt constricted in it, feeling everyone's gaze on him. Even if they didn't necessarily blame him, Sam couldn't help but feel they did. After all he had a hard time living with himself. If only he hadn't been so blind.

Dean was happy too, that's where Bobby worked and lived; they could make a hasty retreat to his place if the need arose. Sam had to admit it was a reassuring thought even if he feared facing Bobby. It was stupid really, Bobby was their surrogate father and would understand. But Sam couldn't shake the feeling he was going to disappoint him.

To cloud the issue and avoid detection, they were to travel in small groups. Anna, Castiel and Uriel were to watch over Sam and Crowley, Dean tagging along of course. An another group was with Brady and Gordon, a relief as the latter still looked ready to skin Sam each time he saw him. Two more group played decoy, the one with Zachariah, aimed to reach Cairo as fast as possible to start researching how to kill Lucifer and why he wanted Sam.

They kept in touch with the falcons, Cas receiving updates and orders regularly. He still had that strange habit to stare at Dean all the time, even thought Dean wasn't one of the mummy's snacks. He did it with a focus that was sometimes scary. But Dean allowed it and that puzzled Sam a great deal. So of course he had to poke the subject, if only to keep his mind off other problems.

"Doesn't that bug you?" he whispered to Dean, their camels trotting next to each other.

"The guy's a bit strange and kinda out-worldly if you ask me but you get used to it," replied Dean, shrugging, "and it's fun to confuse him," he added.

Sam could recognize the mirth in his eyes. It was the one he had whenever he played the evil big brother and mercilessly tricked Sam. He had seen Dean take on the role of the big brother with someone else only once, Jo. But this wasn't it, Cas truly amused him but Dean didn't feel like protecting the guy as he would a brother. Maybe because he had witnessed firsthand that Cas could kick his ass without much effort.

"I'm glad you made a friend Dean," he chuckled.

"Don't patronize me, bitch," growled Dean, eyes twinkling.

"Jerk," replied Sam, following their usual script.

Dean hadn't denied Cas was his friend. A miracle. Yet he had ended the conversation. Puzzling indeed. Maybe Sam shouldn't worry about Dean, it seemed he was able to make real links with other people too. Or maybe it had taken Sam involuntarily betraying him to allow him to open up to someone else. That made Sam sad, but if it was what it took to allow them in the long term to be happy, then the whole ordeal with Ruby had been worth it.

Sam had to cling to that thought. After losing Jess he hadn't been able to get close to a girl in years. And when he had finally found someone that seemed strong enough to deal with their harsh lives… it had all been a lie. If Dean had huge trust issues, Sam was slowly getting there too.

They settled for the night, close by together. To keep the smaller fire possible yet still benefit from it, they slept by pair; one close to the fire, the other right behind. Dean had let the fire side to Sam, knowing how cold he could get. Sam had let him, knowing how Dean loved to dot over him. Anna slept by Crowley's side, Cas was paired with Uriel. The latter was currently on guard duty.

Dean yawned burying deeper into his covers. He muttered about creepy Madjai staring at the back of his head and Sam couldn't help laughing.

"He's counting your freckles," he teased.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

With a small smile Sam closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. Hours later he was on the verge of totally waking up, sensing Dean was trashing in the bed next to his. But a familiar presence settled next to his brother and Sam let sleep drag him back, knowing Dean would be taken care of.

ooooo

Dean woke up with a start, eyes snapping open, breath labored. His hands were clutched white around his covers. For a moment he was disoriented. The hand that had gently shook him awake and then rested on his shoulder retreated.

"Dean"

The call of his name was soft, a whisper really, calm and strong, appeasing. Dean's hold on the gun under the pillow lessened. A bad dream, it was only a bad dream. Dean still checked on Sam's sleeping form, his snoring soft and peaceful. Just a nightmare.

"Dean," this time it was more demanding, calling for attention.

"Yeah?" he grunted, his voice a bit hoarse.

"We will keep your brother safe," assured Cas.

His gaze was like a blanket on Dean's sweating form, the certainty in his voice steeling Dean's nerves. As Cas's falcon, Rachel, came to rest on his shoulder, Dean could for one brief moment picture the wings were Cas'. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity; that had to come from his mother always telling him an angel watched over him.

"That must be nice to have so much faith," he mumbled.

"I do doubt you know," murmured Cas.

His attention left Dean to settle on the hands on his lap. His voice was still rough and deep, yet less gravelly as if the water run gentler, rocking fewer stones in its path. Visibly Dean wasn't the only one feeling he could open up in their burgeoning relationship.

"I do mind people dying Dean, but I feel we have no other choices in our current situation. Lucifer cannot be allowed to regenerate."

"Yeah I get that," Dean cleared his throat, "want me to take the guard?"

He didn't want to continue this conversation. Earlier he had been kind of an ass about that and well... he had no idea how to appologize. Not that he wanted to. But... well. Never mind. This was such a girly moment. Urg.

"No"

Dean settled back into his blankets, his gaze on Sam's messy hair, as if keeping him in sight would prevent something from happening to him. He didn't say anything as Cas didn't move from the side of his bedding. He wouldn't admit it under torture, but the Madjai's presence was soothing. He was grateful he stayed close. It was nice having someone taking care of him.

Dean always took it upon himself to watch over other. Especially Sam, as he had been raised to since their mother's death. He had taken care of Dad too, always his good little soldier, always there with a meal when Dad came back from a hunt, always there to comfort him clumsily when he felt his distress even if the man never showed it. It wasn't really the same with Bobby, but Bobby was like his dad, Dean was too busy keeping a strong front and trying to make him proud to let him take care of him. It was different with Cas, the guy had just started without asking him and Dean had had no choice but let him do it.

ooooo

"Ellen?" exclaimed Sam, surprised.

They had reached their meeting point, the great library of the Museum of antiquities. They knew they would run into Ellen eventually since she was sort of its caretaker… but they hadn't been ready to learn she had ties with the Madjai. Which explained why Jo had "accidently" burnt their Hamunaptra map when they had showed it to her.

Sam was puzzled to say the least, waiting for an explanation. Dean merely crossed his arms on his chest, chin jutting out.

"Don't look at me like that boy," chastised Ellen.

On cue Dean suddenly looked almost sheepish, yet didn't change his posture. Sam hid a smile. Sometimes he wondered if that's how Dean would act with their mother. Ellen's face softened and she shook her head in endearment. Sam fidgeted slightly, his nostrils flaring under his stress.

"My husband was a Madjai, so to honor his memory we still help them when they need it. This Museum of antiquities is open to them for their research. I want you to know boys that I know perfectly well you didn't mean to wreck havoc, it just follow you everywhere," she assured, pushing toward them two beers.

"Thanks," said Dean, taking a huge gulp from the bottle.

Even if he wouldn't say it, it was clear the "thank" wasn't for the alcohol. Sam briefly took Ellen's hand in his as his way to show gratitude, his eyes almost watering at receiving pardon so easily. Dean huffed at that display and Sam ignored him.

"Thank you Ellen," he said, voice cracking slightly.

"It's ok Sam, we will find a way to send Lucifer back where he belongs," she assured, closing her fingers on his.

"If you don't mind, I would like to join the researches, help as much as I can," requested Sam.

"Of course dear. Zachariah and his men are already looking up your case and how to kill Lucifer. They have been at it for a few days already," informed Ellen.

Sam hastily finished his bottle and stood up to take his leave. Dean gave him a look that clearly told him to be careful. Sam merely nodded, showing Dean he was armed. With long strides he was on his way, nerves asking him to do something, anything to help.

oooooo

Hours later found Dean bored to the death. Cas was nowhere to be seen. He had left them as soon as they arrived, Rachel, his falcon, had brought him a message. Anna and Cas had gone to meet with the Madjai already there. Crowley had gone God knows where. Sam was, of course, reading and so that left Dean to clean his perfectly clean guns. After a while that became really dull.

"Ya know if Zach and co found anything interesting?" asked Dean, rocking his chair.

"For the last time Dean," mumbled Ellen, looking on the verge of strangling him, "I don't know, but I'm sure we will know soon, kid."

Dean nodded, looking grim. Ellen lifted a delicate eyebrow, sensing there was definitely something off. She leaned on her legs, catching Dean's worried eyes.

"We don't really trust them," he admitted, flicking dust from under his fingernails.

"You think they will hurt Sam?" she wondered, obviously concerned, "I don't really know that Zachariah, I admit I don't particularly like him, but you are on the same side aren't you?"

"I suppose but there is something not right with them. It's just a gut feeling you know?"

"Your dad always said you had good intuition," agreed Ellen, "let's go see how they are faring?"

"I tried that earlier," mumbled Dean, pouting.

He had been kicked out because his pacing was driving them nuts. Ellen rolled her eyes at him. Together they made their way to the room where all the intellectuals had gathered. As they neared it, sounds of shuffles could be heard. Dean rushed forward to reach the commotion as fast as possible, fear tightening his stomach. Sammy! Ellen was hot on his heels. They hurried down the corridor only to see Uriel come out of one of the rooms.

"Come with me," he ordered.

"What for? Where is Sam?"

"Your brother is researching how to undo what he started. You are to come with me," insisted Uriel, walking toward Dean visibly intending to drag him if necessary.

"Whoa whoa, wait a sec here, where's Cas?"

"Castiel," corrected Uriel, his eyes flashing for a second, "he is… being put back into the right path."

Dean took a step back noticing how Uriel's knuckles were bruised, traces of blood on them. That didn't look good. He was ready to bolt, he would be more useful to Sam uncaught, but Uriel was on him before he could so much as turn.

"You dickless asshole!" hissed Dean.

He was strong! If Dean was used to holding his own, to fight, this dude was just an expert. Just like Cas it was as if he had been born a fighter. In minutes he had Dean pinned to the floor, powerless. Wincing as a fist knocked him out cold, his last thought was a prayer to whoever listen that Sam would be safe.

To be continued

Feedback is more than welcome by the way. Thanks to those who already gave it, it means a lot. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Supernatural mummy – Part IIb

Ooo Moments earlier ooo

Sam was happy to say he and Cas were going along rather well. Both intellectual they threw ideas at each other and progressed really well this way. It was strange however to have Cas watch over him as Dean would.

"You don't have to do that you know," finally mentioned Sam.

Cas had just taken it upon himself to retrieve a book that Sam had requested from one of the museum's worker's hands. He didn't let anyone but himself and his brethren near Sam.

"Dean cares about you," simply replied Cas.

Well, if Sam wondered what Dean felt about Cas, it was clear Cas' feelings for Dean went beyond friendship. He wasn't sure the Madjai had noticed, but it seemed pretty obvious to Sam. He wished him good luck. Dean could be thickheaded when he wanted to and he had a feeling Dean wasn't going to want to notice anything anytime soon.

Then came the question of how Dean would react. He was always running after skirts but Sam knew for a fact he was also quite partial to men. He remembered a guy Dean had been rather close to at one of the few schools they had stayed long enough at to make links. They had been close buddy, Dean even bringing him to their motel a few times. That's when he had walked on them kissing. Dean had made him swear not to say a word to Dad. When they had left a few days later, Dean had sulked for a while. Ever since Sam didn't know of any men.

Dean was obviously bi, liking both women and men. Still, he wondered sometimes if Dean wasn't courting only girls because it was easier for him to sleep and ditch. As if being with a man was more intimate and harder to dismiss for him. As if with a man he was scared of growing attached, after all his strongest emotional relationship had been with men. Of course a few girls had been exception, leaving Dean a bit scared. That tended to happen when one was bi.

As he shook those thoughts away and went back to his reading, his eyes widened. There! This looked like a very promising lead on how to send Lucifer back to his previous state of sleeping undead.

"Cas!" he called a bit excitedly.

Cas had barely time to skim over the book that the door slammed open. Gordon, looking dirty, launched at Sam only to have Cas stepping calmly in his path.

"Move! It's all that little shit's fault!" yelled Gordon.

Anna and the other Madjai present gathered behind Gordon, curious.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Where are my brethren," wondered Cas.

"Dead! Only Virgil made it! Brady is fucking dead sucked up by that walking nightmare!" explained Gordon, on the verge of hysteric.

Sam noticed the barely there tremor that passed through Cas as he heard of his brethren death. Guilt crushed him heavily. Shoulders slumping he put his hand on Cas's shoulder, as much in support for his lost, as to tell him to let Gordon be. Cas didn't move an inch.

Uriel entered the room, all eyes going to him. He looked between Sam and Gordon, noticing the tension. His mouthed thinned as he noticed Castiel obviously on Sam's side. Shaking his head in irritation, he strolled in.

"We know why Lucifer wants Sam," he informed.

Sam felt hope and dread soar at the same time in him. Finally they had a break through! And with his lead maybe the situation would finally be hopeful!

"If Lucifer, once fully regenerated, is to consume the one that who woke him, he will become truly and forever immortal. Not even the power of the Gods will be able to stop him. Thus is the curse of the one to wake Lucifer, it was made so that no one would think of raising him since it meant their death," he explained.

Sam sucked in a breath as he saw Gordon's eyes narrow on him, murderous intent clear there. He was in deep. But he might have the solution.

"That's bad news," he agreed, "but I think we just found how to stop Lucifer. They say here the book of Amon-Ra can make him mortal again!"

"It will be too late; there are only two of us left. We have to kill him," stated Gordon, suddenly eerily calm.

"This won't stop Lucifer from consuming him," argued Cas, once again stepping in front of Sam.

It was kinda nice knowing he wasn't all alone in this. Already Sam was looking for the nearest exist and way to contact Dean. Even if Cas managed to change their mind, it was now far too risky to stay. He watched Anna leave and hoped that she was going for help to calm this explosive situation down.

"At least it will buy us time. I say we kill, burn him and scatter his remains," requested Gordon, looking righteous in his belief.

"I will not allow that," growled Cas, his voice dangerous.

From behind his back, Cas gave him a sign, telling him to get out. Sam wanted to protest but he couldn't refuse such an opportunity. He had to get away and get Dean.

"Castiel!" reprimand Uriel, "why are you taking his side? Gordon's plan could work."

"It is an unnecessary casualty. We should concentrate on finding the book of Amon-Ra," reasoned Cas.

Furry flitted on Uriel's face at those words. Sam used the distraction for their quarrel to grab the book speaking of the golden book. This was their sole hope. Slowly he made his way to the door at the back.

"Castiel, nothing is more important than our mission, don't you have faith anymore?" pleaded Uriel.

He reached for his brethren, his arms open in invitation, in request for Castiel to see sense and come back to them. It was heartbreaking to see Castiel hesitate visibly torn, looking at Uriel with the affection one would have for a brother, before slowly, deliberately shaking his head. As his decision was made Castiel whole posture changed, he stood straighter and ready to fight. Uriel face distorted in anger and pain before, he too, erased all feelings.

"So be it," he snapped.

Then they were fighting. The other Madjai didn't move. Uriel got Castiel in the face opening a gash on his nose and busting his lower lip. He was far more assured than his brethren, it was clear Castiel didn't want to fight him, was still doubting his choice. Yet he pushed him violently on the chest, sending him flying backward. He didn't pursuit the attack however and that was his mistake, Uriel was on him again, knowing the breath out of his lungs with a knee to the stomach. Castiel collapsed on his knees, blood tickled from his nose and lip, blue-eyes wide, unbelieving it had all come to that.

"Uriel," he gasped as the latter grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

His hold became almost soft in Castiel's hair as he poised his other fist to punch. Sam cursed, ready to bolt and help Cas when a hand closed on his shoulder, almost crushing the bone there. Zachariah had just entered from the only exit possible. They were so fucked.

"That is unbefitting of you Castiel to be so attached to those mongrels," he tusked, "take him, I believe our brethren needs a little reminding of what exactly is our mission," he ordered the Madjai present in the room.

They took an unresisting Castiel by the arms. Sam briefly closed his eyes.

"Uriel, secure Dean Winchester," requested Zachariah before turning to Gordon, "as for your idea, I do believe we need to buy some time."

ooo Now ooo

Dean woke up with a headache worth any hangover. He grunted as he picked himself up from the floor. He had been locked in a bare room with no windows. Wonderful. But there was a door. And a chair. And his brother on it. Reading a book.

"Sam?" he called, despite the pounding in his head.

"Yeah, how's your head?" asked Sam without lifting his gaze from his book.

"Fine," mumbled Dean, "what happened?"

"They decided to roast me?"

"What?"

Once the situation explained to him, it was even clearer they had to get out. Fast. He wouldn't let one of those son of bitches kill his little brother damnit! Slowly but surely Dean began to map the room, knocking on all the walls to see if there was a place softer, or a secret passage or something. No such luck. Then he began trying to pick the lock with anything he had, then he tried to force the door open to no avail.

Finally he kicked Sam of his chair, Letting him read his book to try and locate the golden one of Amon-Ra on the floor. Armed with it he was taking momentum to smash it as hard as possible against the door, when said door opened. He cursed as he barely managed to stop himself. He tumbled a bit, managed to gather himself and was met with Cas' calm gaze.

Cas looked at him then at the chair. His lips didn't even twitch; Dean gave him a crooked smile. He wouldn't admit to the relief that washed over him at knowing he was mostly safe. Cas had obviously taken a beating, his nose had a red mark on it and was slightly puffed. His lower lip was still bleeding, the wound certainly opening each time he so much as breathed.

"Man… what happened?" he asked.

He let Cas enter and close the door behind him. Maybe it was safer this way? A warning bell rang in his head but he chose to ignore it.

"I was shown my place," replied Cas.

"Oh… that sucks man, I'm sorry, but we don't have time, Sam here has an idea on where the Amon-Ra book is, we have to get going," urged Dean.

Blue-eyes stared at him but they lacked the usual wonder and intensity they had during their usual staring. Dean resisted the urge to grab Cas and use a tissue to press on his wounds. Something was wrong. Why wasn't he helping them? He had stood by Sam earlier, he was Dean's friend… he wasn't going to turn on them because of a reprimand from his boss right?

"You're not to leave this room."

Or maybe he was.

"God damnit Cas!" exclaimed Dean, furious, "get your pretty head right and help us get out!" he growled.

"Why should I?" asked Cas, his voice barely defiant.

"Are you seriously telling me you're buying your brethren's crap now?"

Dean was rolling his eyes. His hands were clenching and unclenching on the chair, to calm himself or maybe in anticipation to slamming it on Cas' head.

"This is the only way to stop Lucifer," assured the Madjai.

"Oh yeah sure, so let's kill Sammy for it just to buy time! You said yourself it wasn't going to change much!"

"Some sacrifices are necessary"

Dean grabbed Cas by his black outfit, they were now nose to nose. He saw the flinch in Cas' tense, but didn't relent. Cas gripped his wrists and lowered his hands forcefully, before stepping away.

"We will come for Sam in an hour. I suggest you say your goodbyes"

At that Dean became white as a sheet. Briefly he glanced to Sam, trying to stomp on his panic to let Sam know that everything would be ok, that he would make Cas see sense. Sam gazed back at him with calm, silently telling him everything would work out, that he trusted him.

When he reported his attention on Cas, the latter had his back to him, ready to leave but Dean yanked him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn back, facing him. That only gave him hope. Cas had allowed it, Dean wasn't stupid, he knew that Cas wouldn't have bulged otherwise. It meant he was ready to listen, ready to have Dean talk him out of this.

"Don't give me that crap, that's not you! When Andy was attacked you brought Gordon, Brady and Crowley to safety then you fucking came back! You didn't have but you did! You told me you valued people life! You know right and wrong Cas and this is wrong!"

Dean looked adamantly in Cas' eyes, searching them to see if his feelings had made it through. He was met with a dark unreadable blue. They stared at each other for a few minutes and finally Cas spun around and left without another word.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Dean, kicking the door in frustration.

ooo

Sam closed his book. He would learn nothing more here. But at least now he knew where to look. There was a big stone in the Museum carved with antique text that described where the books were. The Bembridge scholars said the golden book of Amun-Ra was inside the statue of Anubis. But that's where they had found the black book, so that meant they mixed the books up. Now they had to go read it to know the truth.

If they managed to leave this room that is.

Dean was still cursing under his breath. Using remains of the chair, which had shattered long ago after being restlessly slammed against a door that wouldn't break, to try and pick the lock. You had to give him credit for his perseverance. But then Dean was nothing but stubborn.

And Sam was nothing if hopeful. He had a feeling Castiel was coming back for them. It was impossible Dean's words hadn't reached him. Whatever had been done to him wouldn't keep him from Dean long. Especially since Dean shared his feelings, at least partly. He had rarely seen Dean take to someone so easily. He seemed to trust him, sometimes without even meaning to. And he was forgiving, which was unprecedented. That was usually reserved for family. Cheery on the cake? Dean hadn't even tried to beat him to a pulp, no, he had taken time to talk, actually talk, to the guy.

He had seen that passive aggressiveness Dean had been exhibiting toward Cas. That could only be explained by deeper feelings that his brother would admit. He was so pissed because he was attracted to Cas, because he trusted and liked him. Which made the betrayal even more biting, and hope even more painful.

"Damnit Cas, you ass," grumbled Dean, banging his head on the door, eyes closed.

Did Sam mention just how obsessed Dean was with the guy? If he wasn't certain he would be punched for it, Sam would joke about Dean's boyfriend coming back for them. As if on cue the door opened and Cas entered.

Dean was opening his mouth to yell but Cas slammed his hand on it, shaking his head. It didn't even take a second for Dean to nod his understanding. Sam smiled; he knew Dean had believed in Cas coming back. And here they were eye-fucking each other.

"Cas," called Sam, clearing his throat, "we need to go at the 3rd floor. There is a stone there that will tell us where Amun-Ra's book is located."

"I understand"

Dean manly patted Cas on the shoulder, approving. Slowly they crept out of the room. At the door two Madjai guards were laying motionless. Sam felt bad about that, Cas had just betrayed his own people for them, maybe even killed them to help. He had to be feeling like shit. Sam knew the feeling; lately he hadn't been the poster boy for happy feelings either.

As they passed through a deserted room where a banquet was visibly to be held, Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother as he stuffed himself with food. Dean mouthed a "what?" full of food and Sam had to resisted facepalming. He nearly lost it as Dean snatched a glass of wine and drank… only to spat it out immediately.

"Oh fuck that tasted like blood," he hissed.

Cas froze on the spot, took a glass, tasted it, made a face. Sam immediately did the same and indeed it was blood. It was one of the first Egyptian plagues. This meant Lucifer was here. They hurried up the stairs, meeting no-one which was a bad sign since their escape must have been noticed by now… excepted if they were busy with something else.

He had spoken too soon. In front of them were two Madjai, one of them being Uriel. Cas tensed, his blade sliding easily in his hand.

"Please, I do not wish to fight you. Let us pass. We are trying to stop this madness," begged Cas.

"Castiel, you brought this upon yourself," replied Uriel before drawing his sword too.

Sam and Dean were powerless as the two Madjai started circling Cas. Visibly they weren't worth attention. Not that they were wrong, they had no weapons and didn't have the training. Still they were ready to jump in if necessary, to at least buy Cas some time. Dean was so tense next to him, Sam could only sympathize.

Cas evaded a blade aimed to his stomach and knocked the lower part of his palm against Uriel's chin. The latter toppled, cursing. In a gracious movement Cas was behind him, using his body to shield himself from his other opponent. Uriel hissed as there brethren's sword dug sharply into his side. Cas let him go, throwing him into the other man, and used that opportunity to pierce them both with his sword. The blade passed first through Uriel's throat then continued forward and got the other one in the lung.

"Forgive me," whispered Cas.

Gently he pulled his sword out, wiped it on his clothes and turned to Sam and Dean.

"Let's get going."

They both did so without a word. Sam didn't even dare look at the two bodies. Dean better appreciate what Cas was doing for them. Sam felt awful but this was Cas' choice. Sam was going to do his best to stop Lucifer to repay that dedication.

As they reached the stone, loud noise coming from outside, suspiciously sounding like "Lucifer, Lucifer" said in loop, made them peek out. Sam gulped. A huge crowd of people had gathered, looking brainwashed and full of sores. The last plague. That really couldn't be good. All those poor people in this state all because of him. If only he hadn't listened to Ruby, this could have been avoided. Why did he have to be so stupid.

"Sam," called Dean, his hand resting on his shoulder in comfort.

Right. Focusing. He had started it, he would end it. The stone was right under his nose, he had to decipher it then they would have to get the book. He hoped the Madjai were doing ok at protecting Gordon and Crowley. Cas was helping him read, starting for the bottom and other side of the stone.

"Er guys, they broke the door and they are coming," urged Dean.

He had to be feeling naked without weapons. Sam felt it too. He lifted an eyebrow as he saw Dean bent over Cas, their body fully touching, steal one of his blade then retreat. Cas didn't even blink, his eyes still skimming through the text. Wherever they stopped next, Sam was getting a room, alone, far far far from those two.

"Hurry up God damnit!" hissed Dean, as they heard sounds of fighting and people running in the stairs.

"Patience is a virtue," reminded Cas, now crouched as he was at the middle of his part.

"Not right now it isn't," argued Dean, voice tensed and ready to snap.

Sam made sure to keep his eyes on the stone as Cas very slowly turned to Dean, his blue-eyes certainly pinning Dean on the spot. Lover spat time.

"I killed two Madjai today. My brethrens. I'm hunted. I rebelled and I did it, all of it, for you. I lost everything. So keep your opinions to yourself. And concentrate on saving the world you doomed."

Sam bit his lips. That stung. Dean clamped his mouth shut. Well it was good to know Cas wouldn't let Dean walk all over him, at least not too much. It was good, Dean had finally found someone that could stand all his crap, still stand by him, and sometimes even call it on him. They were brother and Dean leaned on him all the time but in a way never fully, still too stuck in his big brother role. It was like Dean didn't get he didn't have to bear all the weight. He always helped carry Sam's one, but never let Sam do the same for him. They were brother, it didn't go one way, but Dean wouldn't let it be otherwise. At least with Cas it wouldn't be like that.

"Got it! It's in Hamunaptra's statue of Horus!"

"Ok let's ditch!"

ooo

Without further precautions they ran down the stairs, turning sharply whenever they encountered a mass of "Lucifer" invoking people. After a few detours they saw the exit and came to a stop as Crowley stepped in front of them, looking perfectly calm and impeccable.

"Going somewhere boys?" he purred.

"What do you want?" growled Dean, clutching his borrowed sword.

"To come with you of course"

"What?" asked Dean flabbergasted.

What the hell was this English dude planning?

"Isn't it safer to stay with the Madjai?" asked Sam, puzzled.

"And risk them deciding I need to be turned to dust to gain time? No thank you. I prefer staying with you yahoos."

"What makes you believe we want you?" asked Dean.

Sam glared at him, clearly conveying he was against leaving him behind when he requested their help. Softy. Cas seemed to be on his side on that one too. Intellectual people teaming up against him, of course.

"Because it's partly your fault I have a mummy wanting to suck me dry?" answered Crowley his voice hard silk, "no pun intended," he added with a smirk.

Ok he had a good sense of humor. But that didn't mean Dean should trust him.

"Dean," requested Cas, his voice stern.

For good measure Sam sent his brother a pitiful look. Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged, going back to running. Sam did it on purpose, the jerk. Soon they were out on the streets, a bit at a lost for what to do.

"Don't tell me you morons didn't plan this ahead?" hissed Crowley, already looking around for a car.

That's when one zoomed past them, coming to a stop with a loud screech just a bit later. A familiar grey beard man with a cap, turned to them.

"Need a ride ya Idjits?"

"Bobby!" exclaimed Sam, relief coursing through him.

They hurried to the waiting car. Sam jumping in first then helping Crowley and Cas until finally Dean threw himself in. He had wanted to make sure everyone got in safely.

"Lucifer!" screamed a woman's voice from the stairs.

Sam and Dean's head snapped to it. Bella! Freaking Bella! Again! That girl just couldn't let them be? He should have shot her. Why couldn't he fucking shot her? Even Sam who rarely wanted to hit women, found slapping her tempting!

"Shut your trap!" bellowed Dean.

He would have gotten out of the car hadn't Cas grabbed him by the cuff to stop him. Bobby was already speeding away but it was too late. Bella's screams had reached their target. From an upper window they could see Lucifer, looking even more fleshy. He opened his rotting mouth wide and called his slaves. In seconds the brainwashed people were flowing to them.

Bobby didn't embarrass himself with them, simply running them over. Crowley was shooting on the one getting too close. Dean punched and kicked all he could while Cas cut them down. Sam ducked and smiled as, there were weapons in the car, ready for them. Thank Bobby! He gave them to Dean and Crowley and joined the defense of the car.

"We can't continue like that," suddenly deadpanned Cas.

Without further warnings, he took the wheel from Bobby, looked around. He seemed to find what he was looking for, even if Dean couldn't for the life of him guess what.

"Brace yourselves."

Sam barely had time to clutch a side of the car that Cas sent them into a wall. Dean went flying on him while Crowley and Bobby grunted.

"What the fuck are you doing?" yelled Dean, grabbing Cas by his black outfit once again.

"Get into the sewer," simply ordered Cas, his eyes darting to the manhole right next to the car.

Crowley didn't need to be told twice, he didn't even crunch his nose. Survival really was his strong suit. Bobby went after him, grumbling. Sam hesitated but Dean gave him a push so he went, sending a strange look Dean's way. At an insistent shove from Cas, he started going down. As he had only the head emerging, Dean noticed how the sorts of zombies were closing on him. Damn it! It would be really tight… in fact they couldn't make it excepted if…

"Cas," he said, voice taut.

"Dean," so much devotion in this one word, "I will hold them off," assured Cas, already pushing the manhole back to place.

Cas kept eye contact a while longer before standing up, sword drawn. The last thing Dean saw was his back as he started fighting an impossible number of opponents. He closed his fist, almost drawing blood, and joined the other as they escaped.

"You ok?" whispered Sam, worried written all over his face.

Dean didn't reply. Because he wasn't.

ooo To be continued or not? ooo


	6. Chapter 6

oooooooo

To say Sam was worried was an understatement. They had a mummy after them. They had to reach Hamunaptra fast to get the book of Amon-Ra. And his brother was playing strong but was the shell of himself after losing his best-friend and might have become lover if they had had time. And of course, he wouldn't talk about it.

They didn't have a plan. They could try and travel with camels like last time but there wasn't any diversion to be made, which meant Lucifer would certainly catch them long before they reached the city. Using a car in a desert wasn't a solution either, it would break down and they still had the Mummy trouble.

Right now they were in one of Bobby's house. But they couldn't hide forever. In fact they couldn't stay here much longer. Bella knew them and was certainly looking for them. It was a matter of hours for her to find them. Bobby had talked about a place of his that would serve as a good hiding place for at least a few days. They were going to head that way. Maybe after a good night rest they would think of something.

In the meantime Sam really wanted to help Dean. He wasn't even pacing. He just sat there, arms resting on his knees, his fingers barely holding a finished bottle of alcohol, his second one. Sam sat next to him, twisting his hand for a moment, searching out to breech the subject.

"Don't even think about it Sammy," mumbled Dean.

"Dean, you cared for him," started Sam.

"And he's dead, end of story," replied his brother.

"Yet you are standing at the window, as if you hope he's going to show up," pointed out Sam.

Dean gave him a look, stood up, and dragged himself to the other side of the room, as if to make a point. The dick. As Sam was going to call Dean on his bullshit he saw him sprang up and run to the window. Sam turned and sure enough, here was Rachel, Cas' falcon gently coming to them.

"Come here baby," cooed Dean, extending his arm.

The bird seemed to consider it but finally decided to land on Dean' upper arm. Good thing Dean had a leather strap right there or its claw would have dug in his flesh painfully. Gently he patted the bird, his fingers caressing the pretty feathers.

"You lost your master you poor thing?" he said softly.

Sam watched mesmerized as Dean, talked and petted the falcon. He was already feeding him bits of meat. It was strange to see him act like that. At least it was sort of therapeutic.

"I'm going to take good care of you, don't you worry baby"

Rachel gave a little chirp and Dean was back to stroking her feathers. Then they heard a thump on their door. They jumped in surprise and hurried to Bobby who had been standing guard.

"Holy! Dean!" called Bobby In that gruff voice of his.

As they reached him they were both surprised to see him his arm full of a dressed in dark body. The mop of dark ruffled hair was unmistakable. Sam immediately set to help Bobby drag the unconscious man in. They closed the door, Bobby back to guarding it, making sure Cas hadn't been followed.

Then Dean sprang into action too. They laid Cas down on the floor and began checking for life threatening injuries. He was covered in grime and blood, bits of human remains stuck everywhere. Part of his clothes were burnt and it seemed evident he had used a bomb as diversion to escape. He had some superficial cuts, some hematoma but was otherwise unscathed. A real relief.

"You clever thing," chuckled Dean, petting the falcon proudly.

Soon enough blue eyes opened and settled straight on Dean. Sam suddenly felt as if he was intruding, not really welcome in all that gazing intently at each other ritual. As discreet as he could he took his leave. They would have to move soon to avoid detection but he was going to let his brother bask in his happiness for a bit.

oooooooo

They were hiding in one of Bobby's numerous secret houses. The clever bugger had a freaking bunker! The whole deal: isolated walls, three rooms, all the commodities necessary! There was also lots of canned food, blankets and anything you could dream of. It was the panic house as he called it. A fucking benediction right now.

Bella didn't know of it. No one knew of it. Eventually they would be found out, but for the moment it gave them at least a few days to put themselves together and plan. Dean wasn't a man that minded a little bit of filth, he could go a few days without bathing, especially in the desert where you had no choice. But he had to admit a nice bath was just wonderful.

Not to mention it was also fun with Cas around. The dude was just clueless. He could kick your ass with a hundredth different methods, could read old Egyptian, Greek, Latin and God knew what else. But you gave him a bottle of shampoo and he was lost.

"I am not used to those luxuries," he explained, "we merely use soap."

Dean, dressed in loose pants, a towel thrown on his shoulder, rolled his eyes. The dude had been in the process of undressing when he had noticed there was lots of bottle in the shower and no soap. Wearing only his dark dirty pants, their binding half undone, he had come seeking advice in how he was supposed to use the stuff.

"Come here you dork," beckoned Dean.

Cas obediently came to him, looking thankful as Dean gave him some soap. Then Dean took the bottle of shampoo and pressed a good amount in his hands, rubbing them together to make it bubble. With a half smile he started energetically stroking Cas' hair and scalp. It was only when Cas leaned toward him with a grunt of pleasure that he realized just how close they were.

"That feels really good," mumbled Cas, blue eyes for once fluttering close instead of staring, his voice even lower than usual, sounding a bit surprised too.

"What never had a girl do that for you?" teased Dean, trying not to let his sudden un-easiness show.

"I've never had occasions"

Dean paused in his massaging Cas' head and stared. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Cas avoided his gaze, looking slightly embarrassed.

"You've never… oh man that sucks!" sympathized Dean.

How was that possible? Dean had always been considered a Greek beauty, plump lips, delicate but manly face, toned and chiseled body, green eyes highlighted by a constellation of freckles. Cas wasn't bad on the eyes at all, but more of a rough peculiar beauty. Powerful body, not a tad of grease, ruffled dark hair, strong jaw with always a shadow, lips well defined often a little too dry, blue eyes that contrasted sharply with the rest of him. It was as if he had stumbled out of bed and needed you to take care of him, comb his hair, help him shave and moisten his lips. But Dean admitted he liked Cas' raw quality, his untamed appearance, not to mention his gravel voice that could send shivers down to his toes. What the hell am I thinking? He berated himself.

"I wasn't selected to breed," continued Cas, visibly sure that would explain it all.

"Breed? Whoua Cas, your lot is utterly crazy and they are all dicks," he grumbled, "I bet you never ate hamburger or pie," he suddenly added, changing that dangerous subject.

"Hamburger and pie? What are those?"

Dean snorted as he tilted his head all white and bubble-ly from the shampoo.

"American specialties! Best things of earth, trust me, I will make you taste them one of these days," chuckled Dean, rinsing his hands.

"I would like that, Dean," agreed Cas.

He turned to go back to the bathroom and Dean sucked in a ragged breath. His back! His back was streaked with red angry lines. It seemed he had been whipped from shoulder to lower back, until almost no skin was left. It looked mostly healed.

"What… what happened?" asked Dean, voice catching a bit.

"It was part of learning my place, Dean," simply replied Cas, dismissing the matter as unimportant.

He did that a lot when it concerned him. Got one to know one Dean supposed.

"You mean that's from Zach's punition?"

He remembered how Cas had winced as he had yanked him by his shirt when they had been arguing about killing Sam. This had been the reason. However it had happened yesterday how was it possible? Catching his surprise Cas, pulled a pretty looking box from his outfit. Just how much stuff did he hide in all those folds?

"This is a special ointment made of old magic herbs; they greatly hurry the healing and lower the pain," explained the Madjai, "one more application and barely anything will remain."

"Ok"

There was nothing else he could say. Just at how many applications was he for his back to still look like that? If it was such a miraculous ointment, it meant his back had been a really severe state. Before he knows it Dean has his hands on Cas' back. It's ok. It feels right. Cas didn't even tense up, on the contrary he can feel him press himself back, softly.

Those were made because of Dean. For Dean. When he thinks about it, he is overwhelmed. Cas abandoned everything he knew, everything that had been pounded into his mind, everything beaten into him for Dean. Because Dean had talked to him, asked him. He doesn't deserve it. He's full of shit, full of ideals with sometime double standards he doesn't even understand, he's impulsive, demanding, ungrateful, a prick. Yet this man, who isn't family, who doesn't owe him anything, chose him, gave him everything, even his life.

"Dean"

He hates Cas. He doesn't have the right to say his name like that. Had Dean ever mention just how weird it was having Cas call him? He said Dean with a tone that was more than merely saying his name. A simple "Dean" could be anything from anger to endless devotion, from blame to forgiveness. He could bet Cas would be able to use only his name to speak and still be understood. That's just not fair.

Dean dipped his fingers into the ointment. It was tingling, a very strange feeling, Dean's first taste of magic. Of good magic. He had tasted lots of bad mojo. Firmly, because Cas isn't fragile, he started applying it. He was making small circles, making sure the balm penetrates the skin. It was a bit spooky to see Cas back fix itself with each rub, as if it had only been paint, not blood and skin. When his thumb caught on Cas' shoulder blades, a long shiver rand down the Madjai's spine. When Dean was done, he let his hand rest there for a moment longer.

"Dean"

It meant thank you, it meant that even if his injuries are gone and can't witness his loyalty, his dedication to Dean, he would do it all over again. Without Dean asking. Because he wants to. And Dean fucking doesn't deserve it, but he still takes it.

Sam would do everything for him, Dean knows it. But they are family; it's how they were raised. It's still wonderful; they could have hated each other's gut. Dad raised them well, family is everything for them. This here, it's Cas choosing Dean, accepting him, seeing something in him Dean can't even begin to fathom. That feels him with warmth.

"There all done," he said, breaking the spell as one would say.

He patted Cas' back then turned heels to leave. He can feel Cas' blue eye following him, making his nape burn under their intensity. He didn't turn back. But he did lean against the door and wondered what the fuck he was doing.

oooooooo

Rachel was chirping in a corner, fresh meat at her disposal. Bobby had grumbled about wasting good stuff on animals but Dean had insisted. Sam would bet it was a reward for the bird bringing back Cas. Something had changed between the two of them. It kinda resembled a courting ritual, albeit a strange one. But that's Dean, when feelings are involved.

Sam remembers times he was sick, Dean wouldn't sleep if he could help it, then he would collapse near Sam when it was too much. He would always soup ready to be heated, have fresh water for him to drink or to soak a cloth in to press against his burning forehead. He would carry Sam to the bathroom, feed him. He was a real mother hen. And to dismiss his worry, hide his love and concern, he would tease Sam mercilessly all the time, joke around, call him a pain. But everything would be laced with undercurrent fondness.

It was a bit like that now. Excepted Dean was being elusive, irritable. His attraction to Cas had turned into anger. It was fun to see them bicker at each other like a married couple.

"Guns are unnecessary; they won't slow down the creature."

"Well sorry but some of us are better at firing that swinging swords like a sissy."

"Dean. You put too much power into this bomb."

"Blow me Cas!"

And it was amazing to see Dean throw it all out the windows and smile when Cas was being dense about things that are common for him.

"Why would I blow you? It would be a waste of a bomb and you could get injured, we need you whole."

Dean looked at Cas with despair mixed in fondness. Cas tilted his head, conscious something was off but not knowing what. Dean won't explain it, Cas seemed certain staring at Dean will finally give him a hint, Sam suspected Dean just really enjoyed that and hoped to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Get a room," growled Crowley.

"What for?" innocently asked Cas.

Dean laughed, patting Cas' back. Then he went back to picking useless fights with Cas. It was a circle.

"God damnit Cas! Noodles without butter aren't noodles!" yelled Dean as he pushed Cas away from the kitchenette.

Then he went into teacher mode, showing Cas just how he was supposed to cook. Cas patiently let him. Sam and Bobby exchanged a look. Sam wasn't for meddling into Dean's business, especially not the romantic ones. Dean had never need any help on that side with women after all. But as soon as it mattered… like with Lisa, it was something else entirely. And right now? Dean needed help because Cas wasn't going to do anything, just stare and love silently. Dean wouldn't move either, because he hadn't yet realized his feelings; he certainly hadn't even admitted he was attracted to Cas.

In any other circumstances Sam would let things sink a bit more, but they might not have much more time to live. At least he doesn't. If he is to die, he wants Dean to have someone to rely on, someone to put his pieces back together, someone to live for.

Hence why, he was currently approaching Dean with a nice cup of coffee. His big brother watched him from the corner of his eyes and grunted, already guessing he was in for a girly moment. Sam gave him his cup, as if a peace offering, or something to bribe him, and settled at his side.

"Want me to do your nails?" Dean greeted.

"I believe Cas would rather have you do his," replied Sam, happy to be able to launch the subject so easily.

Dean gapped at him.

"Man, the dude's not /_that_/ strange!"

"You seem pretty close, it's been a while since I saw you close to someone else than me," remarked Sam.

"Yeah he's a cool guy"

Dean merely shrugged, drinking his coffee. He rolled his eyes as he caught Cas staring, the latter didn't stop. Dean motioned to his cup, silently asking if Cas wanted some. Cas shook his head no and went to go help Bobby as the older man called him.

"He's almost like family," ventured Sam.

In Dean's book, family was everything. It was the highest honor to be considered family, like Bobby was. Now the goal was to make Dean see that Cas was family, but not as a brother more like a possible in-law.

"Yeah I supposed he is," admitted Dean, watching Cas show Bobby stuff on a map.

"Remember that friend of yours in high school?"

Dean's deer caught in the headlight look told him he totally did. That he knew immediately what Sam was referring to, even thought Dean had had more than one male friend in high school, showed the connections were starting in his head. The subject of Cas was unconsciously linked in Dean's mind with his first poke of homosexuality hence his immediate understanding of who Sam was bringing up.

Sam gave his brother a reassuring smile that made him twitch. He began to stand up, his hand coming to rest on Dean's shoulder in an encouraging manner.

"Well I'm still ok with it, and yeah Cas is a great guy and welcome in our twisted family."

There. He had pushed the thought in Dean's mind; his brother wouldn't be able to avoid thinking about it anymore. He shouldn't be able to label Cas as only a "brother" either. His job was done. He had added a bit of approving too, just in case but he was pretty sure that hadn't been necessary. Dean did as he pleased.

oooooooo

"We need a plane," announced Bobby.

It had been three days since they had started hiding in the bunker. They had been raking their brain for a plan ever since. To have someone propose something remotely helpful was a miracle. But Dean didn't like this plan at all. His eyes had comically widened. No way. No freaking way! He opened his mouth to vehemently protest but Sam beat him to it. The little shit.

"Of course! A plane! It's fast, the Mummy has far less chance to catch up!"

Dean caught his breath. He wasn't getting in a plane! He preferred facing Lucifer head on rather than get in a fucking plane that would crash for sure! Especially since the mummy who was out to kill them could control the weather!

"We need a pilot," mentioned Crowley, perplexed at how they would find one.

At that Dean felt a triumphal relief. They would never manage to find one! He was saved!

"I might know someone," piped up Cas.

Dean sent him a betrayed, angry look. Cas merely tilted his head at him, puzzled at why he was getting such a reaction when he was helping. Dean glared at him and turned his head, stubborn. He could feel blue eyes digging holes in his head.

"That ex Madjai friend of yours? Might worth a try," mumbled Bobby, they had obviously talked about it before bringing it up in group.

"We will need to convince him, but I am confident," informed Cas, standing straighter.

"Without me," blurted out Dean, arms crossed on his chest in defiance.

Sam turned to him amusement fighting compassion on his face. Cas blinked and stared, confuse at what was happening. Bobby groaned, muttering idijit just loud enough for everyone to hear. Crowley turned slowly toward him, all calm-before-the-tempest kind.

"You are not backing out of this now. I left everything behind, my subordinates were eaten and I'm living with your dirty lot in a damn bunker. So you will man up and get into that plane you moron!" he hissed.

Dean seemed momentarily speechless. Sam snickered and explained to Cas that Dean feared planes like a cat feared water. Dean bristled, ready to show Sam just what happened to stupid little brothers who didn't know how to keep their cakehole shut.

"It's ok Dean, he's a very good pilot and if the plane crash you will die on the spot," reassured Cas.

Dean's eyes bulged out at that information. How the hell was that supposed to help? Cas couldn't be that dumb right? Or did he think the issue was feeling pain? Seriously what the hell had his people taught him?

"We still have to reach your friend without being spotted by Lucifer," pointed out Sam, defusing the tense situation.

Dean instead of tearing his eyes away from Cas started to smirk as he motioned to the dark clad man. His outfit just screamed: I'm a Madjai, kill me please. Not the mention the strange tattoos on his cheeks and forehead.

"Cas' the main problem, he's a sitting duck," chuckled Dean.

"I don't understand, I'm no duck Dean," replied Cas, tilting his head.

Dean rolled his eyes fondly exasperated. Crowley cleared his throat loudly before fumbling in his stuff and throwing a steel box to Cas. The latter caught it easily and peered at it curiously before opening it and looking confused. Dean immediately leaned on his shoulder to see and scoffed.

"Make up? You carry make up on you, dude?" teased Dean, a huge grin on his features as he almost collapsed in laughter.

"Some of us actually like looking clean and charming whatever the circumstances and not like some filthy complete scoundrel," retorted Crowley, head held high.

"I suppose I am to use this strange powder to hide the pledge of my loyalty?" wondered Cas, having tentatively run a finger on the make up to find said digit covered in skin-tone stuff.

"Yeah that's the idea. And we will have to dig up some clothes for you too."

"If it is necessary," agreed Cas, nodding his head once.

Dean immediately busied himself to this task. A nice way to forget he would have to fucking fly on a crate directed by someone he didn't even know. He liked his feet firmly on the floor thank you very much. Anyway Sam had brain enough for the two of them and Bobby and him certainly didn't need him to plot their demise by plane crashing. So he was going to do what he could: make Cas presentable.

First of all he needed a white shirt then brown pants and suspenders, a tie… blue if he had. Blue would totally look good on Cas with his eyes. Not that it mattered of course or that Dean had really noticed it, it was just common sense, they didn't want Cas to look weird.

"Dean"

It was the kind of Dean that demanded his attention because Cas thought something was wrong.

"Mmm?" he replied, still pushing his way in the spare clothes Bobby had amassed.

He put on the side some stuff for the other guys too. They still had to find a way to hide his gigantor of a brother. Dressing him up wouldn't do the trick. They couldn't leave him behind with a cat either, that would be too risky. Or maybe that would be the clever thing to do but there was no way in hell he was leaving Sammy behind even for a few hours.

"I need space to hide my weapons Dean," reminded Cas, holding the garments Dean had haphazardly thrown at him.

Dude had a point. A jacket wouldn't do, Cas' twin blades wouldn't fit in it. Maybe a long coat? Yeah that should do the trick. Back to digging into the clothes Dean pulled out a long beige overcoat, kinda like cowboy one. It would do nicely. He just had to find some old boots and they would be set.

"Go put that on so we can see if it's ok," requested Dean.

Bobby kept a lot of things and as usual it proved useful. It was a habit many people found stupid and unnecessary but in their line of jobs you never knew what you might need. And there it was, worn leather boots that should be Cas' size or close enough.

Knocking as he opened the door Dean let out a snort as he was met with a mostly dressed Cas. He had managed the pants and shirt ok, thank God, it didn't take a genius to know how to put that on. However the suspenders were crossed on his chest and he had smudged the make-up on his face so now instead of having three lines of dark writing he had three lines of brown marring his face. As for the tie he had obviously given up and simply hanged him around his neck.

"I find your attire a bit complicated Dean," deadpanned Castiel, stuffing his shirt in his pants in a neat way.

"Come here"

Cas obediently did, coming a bit too close for comfort and making Dean huff a bit. The dude would never get it. Gently he unclipped the suspenders and put them correctly, Cas not moving a muscle as Dean leaned on him, arms around his waist, to tie them back properly. Then he took the tie in his hands and put it on correctly yet loosely, it suited the disheveled look Cas' messy hair gave him.

"Thank you Dean," acknowledged the Madjai, eyes following Dean's every moves.

"Put these on," requested Dean, giving the boots to Cas.

He didn't even wonder when being under Cas' scrutiny had became normal. As thought the boots were a match, as was the coat when the Madjai put it on. It suited him in a strange kind of way. And it seemed Cas liked the clothes, he was currently eyeing the coat as if thinking up ways to conceal all his weapons in it. Which he probably was, knowing the dude.

"I will need some sewing materials Dean," demanded Cas.

"Sure sure but first things first," grumbled Dean.

That make-up just didn't look good. Grabbing Cas by the tie he dragged him close, his friend allowing it without so much as a twitch. Using the end of this shirt Dean started to rub Cas' cheek to spread the powder uniformly. He could feel the roughness of Cas' skin and the scratch of his bear shadow when he encountered it. He was a man of the desert a strong unyielding man ready to face a tornado if it meant standing for his ideas and his body reflected that.

Slowly but surely the brown dust got mixed with Cas' skin and soon enough it looked normal without letting the dark writing show. Dean leaned back a bit and satisfied by his work took Cas' chin in his fingers and tilted his head so he could work on the second cheek. Dutifully Cas let Dean incline his head however he pleased. It seemed normal behavior and Dean felt a strange shiver run down his spine.

"Am I suitable now?" Cas asked as Dean finished rubbing at his forehead.

That nearly made Dean jump out of his skin. Cas' warm breath fanning on his face had just made him conscious of just how close they were. Stepping back he distractedly licked his lips, blue eyes followed the movement before catching his green ones and holding them, awaiting an answer.

"Yeah you look less like a walking target," grinned Dean, "now we have to find a way to make Sam look smaller, that's gonna be a bitch," he grumbled.

"You will manage I'm sure," reassured Cas, his voice so certain it hurt.

"Whoa whoa don't give me too much credit," uneasily joked Dean.

"You are a perplexing being Dean," deadpanned Cas, watching Dean busy himself with looking for clothes for their little group.

Dean only gave him a grunt not wanting to go there. He didn't know what Cas wanted to say but he didn't want to hear it. It was strange enough to have to deal with what Sam had implied and what he was actually feeling. Dean didn't do feeling and he had a good reason for that: he sucked at it. Yes Cas was a nice guy, crazy in all the right ways and fucking following Dean of all people, loyal too. And he was easy on the eyes for sure, all toned warrior body strong but strangely slender, messy hair as if he had just gotten laid and asked for round two, unnerving blue eyes that seemed glued to Dean as if he was fucking counting his freckles and kept loosing count and had to start over.

He reassured Dean, because he could trust him to watch his back, he could lean on his strength and had the feeling it would never fail him. That made him mad, because Dean was no weak man, he had taken care of Sammy on his own for a long long time. And it was fucking nice to be able to count on someone and Dean was angry for craving it so damn much. It was meant to end badly, he just knew it. He was going to mess up, get the dude killed and then he would have to pick the pieces… or worse he was going to disappoint the guy and would be left behind.

"It is puzzling to see you expect people to follow you as a messiah even thought you deem yourself unworthy."

Dean's head snapped back, ready to bark a cutting remark but he was met with a level and non-judging stare. There was trust there, wonder and amazement, as if Cas couldn't start to understand how Dean worked but was still ready to go to hell with him and think it was worth it.

"Your brother is very different from you."

"Yeah, he's great," replied Dean, not really knowing where the hell they were going with this.

If this was a way to change the subject he was totally ready for it. He could talk about Sammy, that was easy, safe.

"He has better self esteem than you do."

And too good to be true. Damn Madjai. And no amount of glaring and looking threatening seemed to deter him.

"That's because you raised him with love. You were raised as a warrior by your father."

Dean was going to punch him any seconds now but he had a feeling he would just break his hand on that pretty face and Cas would just keep doing and not mind him. That drove him crazy.

"Just like me, you weren't allowed to feel or think for yourself, Sam was your mission and your purpose yet you didn't do that to Sam."

Dean had his hands fisted on Cas' shirt, he had wanted to yank him forward but like that time in the desert, Cas didn't budged, rooted on the floor and stronger than Dean. That wasn't going to stop him from knowing him a good one. Dean didn't like being read that easily, he liked even less being put in front of those truth, even Sam took a beating when he tried.

"You made Sam into the great human being he is Dean, you should give yourself more credit."

That stopped Dean dead, his hands raised to hit looking stupid in the air like that.

"You taught me free will too," added Cas.

Dean released the white shirt, giving a shove in the process, Cas not moving an inch. Back to digging in clothes to hide his embarrassment, Dean tried to bury the urge to kiss Cas into submission. He felt bare, unworthy of what he had been told and yet touched by it. He wanted to hit Cas, punish him for making him feel, just has much as he wanted to fuck him, thank him.

"I'm not strong enough," he finally admitted.

"And that is why you are," replied Cas, nonplused.

ooo To be continued for the few people who were nice enough to review ooo


End file.
